New Avenger
by Peaches3873
Summary: Hailey Mint is going to be an Avenger. She just doesn't know it yet. Steve has to be a high school teacher in order to get closer to her and convince her to join. But this won't be very easy when you're living with the ghosts that this 15 year old girl is living with. Warning Mentions Experimenting On A Child And Has Child Abuse, But Not Until Much Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Avengers or do I go to Aspen High School. **

* * *

"Her name is Haily Mint. She is 15 and she goes to Aspen High School in Aspen, Colorado. She's a freshman. This one is unique everybody. We need her on our team before one of the bad guys get her." Fury said

"Why is she so special?" Tony asked, sounding skeptical.

"Because she has an IQ of 190, yet she manages to be a normal teenage girl. Also because of her powers. She can manipulate water and constantly has electricity running through her body. In simpler words, this 15 year old girl can pull water out of air, she can blast plasma out of her hands, she can freeze water molecules in the air and skate on them but nobody can see them except for her. She is very, very special." Fury explained while the rest of the team looked over her file.

"Isn't she a little young to be an Avenger?" Natasha quetioned

"I agree with Natasha. She is very young, Fury." Bruce said. "What do you think Steve? Steve?" Steve was staring at her file. Especially at the past relatives section. Grandmother Peggy Carter.

"Steve, whats wrong?" Clint asked.

"She's related to Peggy." Steve said after a few minuets."She's related to Peggy. I have to talk to her."

"Well, the Cap's in love." Tony teased.

"Stark, Rogers not now. Lets just focus on getting the girl to even come to the tower." Fury said.

Steve knew that it wouldn't be hard to get the girl to come here. When she heard that he knew her grandmother, she would probably follow him anywhere. He couldn't wait to meet this kid.

"So whats the plan? Are we just gonna go up to the girl and ask her to come here with us?" Tony asked.

"No. We have to get her used to one of us first. She has to build a relationship with one of us. And no Tony, I don't mean like that." Fury said, as Tony then grinned. " So who'll go. If you do go however, you'll have to be a teacher at her school."

"I'll go." Steve said immediately. "I'll go."

Everybody looked at him like he had an alien growing on his head. "Why are you so eager to go Rogers?" Clint questioned

"Like I said before, her grandmother is Peggy. I know that I can't reveal that I knew Peggy, but once shes an Avenger I can talk with her about it. Maybe it'll make her fell more at home if she gets upset or something." Steve answered. In reality though, he just really wanted to meet this girl. Shes supposed to be extremely gifted in just about everything besides some sports. He thought that out of everyone, he would connect with her the most.

Fury considered this. It might have been a bad idea, but he was going to go with it. "Okay Rogers. Pack up your stuff. You leave tonight in 5 hours. You'll still be Steve Rogers, but don't do anything that's like Captain America."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I Want To Thank The People That Gave The Comments And Remember! More Reviews Will Make Me Post Chapters Quicker. Plus I'm A New Author So I'd Like To Know What You Think About My Story! :D**

**I Know That This Is A Real School But I've Never Been There So I'm Just Making Up Stuff To Make The Story More Interesting. **

**I'm Really Really Really Sorry If I Offend Anyone!**

* * *

Hailey was not having a good day. First, her alarm didn't go off, so she was up 20 minuets late. Then she couldn't find anything to wear, so she had to settle with a black skirt and a bright blue top with blue flats. She was more of a jeans girl, but she didn't have much of a choice. When she finally made it out the door, it was raining, so she had to run back to her house and dig out an umbrella. She was running to school and then her locker got stuck. Thank god her best friend, Lily, had a locker just next to hers. Lily had golden yellow hair and pretty green eyes. She was half German, so she was a little pale. She was a dress and skirt kind of girl, but totally sweet.

My other two friends were Klaus and Teddy. They were gay and were together, but it was hard for them. More than once had they been forced into a fight because of it. It would be hard to tell that they were gay if you just met them. Klaus had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a really good tan. He was usually wearing jeans, sneakers, a sweatshirt, or a plaid shirt. Teddy had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a mix of Belgium, American, and Irish. He actually had a little bit of a tan. He was usually wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Hailey always stood out from her friends. She had dark as night black hair and bright blue eyes. What really made her stand out, was that she was very pale. Hailey didn't tan easy. She usually wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt or a sweatshirt.

She didn't think that she'd ever be as happy than when she saw that she had first period with Klaus and Teddy. She had Mr. Rogers for first period. He was the new teacher that taught History. Klaus and Teddy waved at her. Hailey grinned and went over to sit at the desk beside them. "Hey. What up?" She asked them.

"New teach. Hope he knows what he's gotten into by coming to this school." Teddy said grinning.

Hailey laughed and said, "Yeah, this class year is pretty strange. I wonder if we're gonna break this one like we did to our 8th grade homeroom teach."

That almost sent Klaus into hysterics. "Oh my god," He managed to get out between laughs, "Do you remember what happened to him? It was only his second day and one of the kids had put glue in his seat and honey on his keyboard."

Then all three of them were laughing. They didn't notice when the most obnoxious kid in school came over, Samantha Green. "What's so funny? Klaus, Teddy are you guys finally figuring out that it's wrong to be gay and you're laughing at yourselves for being so stupid?" She asked. None of us noticed when the teacher came in.

Teddy always was the more sensitive of the two and he stopped laughing while his cheeks turned red. Klaus then looked angry. He opened his mouth, and was about to say something that was probably going to get him in a ton of trouble, but the Mr. Rogers interrupted. "Excuse me, young lady. I suggest you take your seat and don't say anymore on the matter of these two boys being gay. There is nothing wrong with it, and I won't take any discrimination against them." Hailey just stared at him in surprise. Not many teachers would do that for them. She decided then that she was going to like this teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks For All The Reviews And Keep Reviewing Please! It Will Make Me Post Chapters Faster! And Post Ideas For More Chapters! I Probably Won't Use All Of Them, But I'll Definitely Use A Few! :D**

* * *

When Steve walked into his classroom, he figured he was ready for the worst. Of course though, he had forgotten that he was in school a long, long time ago. He immediately saw Hailey. She looked even more like Peggy in person. She had the same eye shape, nose shape, and mouth shape as Peggy. Steve felt a pang in his heart for his lost love.

Hailey was sitting between two boys and all of them were laughing about something. Actually, the entire classroom was loud. But the second another girl stood up, the room was silent except for Hailey and her friends. She strode over to their area and said, "What's so funny? Klaus, Teddy are you guys finally figuring out that it's wrong to be gay and you're laughing at yourselves for being so stupid?"

To put it simply Steve was shocked. He had never heard a student say something like in that when they were in the presence of a teacher. The boy with the strawberry-blonde started to look very embarrassed. The other boy with the brown hair looked mad. Hailey just look like she didn't know what to do. Before the brown headed boy could say anything he would regret, Steve strode over and said, "Excuse me, young lady. I suggest you take your seat and don't say anymore on the matter of these two boys being gay. There is nothing wrong with it, and I won't take any discrimination against them."

The girl looked stunned. He has a feeling that she hadn't known that he was in the room. She hurried back to her seat. "Thanks." Both the boys mumbled. Now they both looked embarrassed. Steve just gave them a warm smile. He glanced over at Hailey.

She was smiling. Hailey whispered to both of the boys, "See. You already have a teacher on your side. I told you guys that this year was gonna be better." Steve smiled as he headed over to his desk.

"Okay. So this will be your homeroom for the rest of the year. My name is Mr. Rogers. As some of you just saw, I don't tolerate bullying. Never have, and never will. Do you all understand?" There were scattered yeah's and yeses around the room. The girl who had bullied the boys didn't even look up from her desk. "All right. I'm going to take role now. Don't say anything, just raise your hand. Sorry if I mess up on any names. Alissa Adam." A short pudgy girl with red hair raised her hand. "Ryan Bernstein." An Indian boy raised his hand. And so on and so on until he got to the last 4 names. "Samantha Green." The girl who bullied the boys raised her hand. "Klaus Koch." The gay boy with the brown hair raised his hand. "Theodore Martens." The other gay boy with the strawberry-blonde hair raised his hand.

"Um, excuse me, but you can call me Teddy. Everybody else does." He said meekly.

Steve smiled at the young boy. "Alright then. Teddy it is."

"Yeah, everyone calls him Teddy because he's a big, old, gay teddy bear." Luke Evans said from the back of the room. Teddy face got bright red and he quickly looked down at his desk. Klaus looked really mad and then stood up and yelled,

"Just because you're homophobic, doesn't mean you get to take it out on us, Evans!"

"I'm not homophobic, I just think it's disgusting! Why would you ever want to be with another guy. They don't even have b- mmph!" Evens tried to say, but Hailey had crept out of her seat and slammed her hand onto his mouth.

"I think you need to sit down and be quiet now." She said. Hailey put her other hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat. Luke looked like he might retaliate, but he stayed seated and quiet.

As Hailey started back to her seat, Steve put his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "It's all right, Klaus. Sit down." Klaus was a fighter, that much was obvious. He shot Luke one last glare, and sat down as Hailey was sitting down.

Steve looked at them. He sighed and shook his head. "Everybody get out your books and read until class is over. Luke, Samantha, Klaus, Teddy and Hailey, stay after the bell. I need to talk to you five. He got scattered okays.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N For All The People Who Did Review, Thank You! It Really Means A Lot Because This Is My First Long Story And I Wanted To Know If I Was Doing A Good Job**

**Like Always, Read And Review**

* * *

Even thought she knew what Mr. Rogers wanted to talk about, Hailey wondered why he wanted her there. She didn't really interfere. All she did was stop a fight. With the other 4 it was pretty obvious as to why he wanted them there. They were all directly involved.

Hailey glanced over at Teddy. His cheeks were still a little red. She really felt bad for him. Teddy was so sensitive to the fact that he was gay. It really made life harder for him. She remembered when he came out...

* * *

They were just finishing up 7th grade. Klaus had come out in 6th grade. Teddy, Klaus, and Hailey were spending the night with parents were out of town. Right now the 4 of them were watching the scariest movie they could find. 1408. Hailey didn't have a clue as to where Teddy found this move. All she knows is that none of them slept that night. Hailey had wrapped a blanked over her eyes and they had been screaming through the entire movie.

When it was over, there was a huge storm outside. About 19 minutes after the movie was over the power went out. I don't think I've screamed that much in my entire life. When we managed to find about 30 flashlights and had them all turned on, we sat in a huddle in her living room.

"What if we all die tonight because that thing in the movie thinks oh look, somebody to eat!" Lily had yelled.

Then we all were talking over each other because we were really freaking scared. "HEY!" Hailey had yelled until they all were quiet. "Since we all think we're gonna die, let's get something off our chest. I'll start. You guys think that my powers are amazing. But the truth is... I'm scared to death that somebody is going to try to kill me because of them."

There was silence after this little news about me. Then Lily said, "I know that I can't change you, and I don't think that there's anything wrong with you, but I really wish that Klaus wasn't gay. You're so sweet and nice... If you weren't gay I would probably want to marry you." Klaus smiled.

"Thanks, Lily."

"I'm gay. I tried to hide it, but then I realized that it's okay to be gay. I was mostly scared because I thought my parents were gonna disown me or something. But I told them before I came and they were okay with it." Teddy then said. That was followed by a bunch of overlapping conversations about when did he know and why he didn't tell us first. Klaus was the only one who didn't say anything. He was just grinning ear to ear.

"Hey! Does anyone want to know what mine is. Before I knew that Teddy was gay, I was gonna say, I wish Teddy was gay so I could go out with him because he's such an incredible person. But now I get to say, Teddy will you go out with me because you're such and incredible person and I think I'm in love with you." Klaus gave that stupid grin he always was wearing.

Teddy looked elated. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Klaus laughed and Lily switched spots with Teddy, so he could be sitting next to Klaus. We didn't talk about anything else that night except for Klaus and Teddy. And the occasional screaming because we all still had the crap scared out of us from 1408.

* * *

Back in class the bell rang. Hailey and the other 4 students stayed in their seats while the rest of the students left the classroom. When they all were gone, Mr. Rogers went over and shut the door. He walked to the front of the classroom and leaned against the new whiteboard. Let the fun begin, Hailey thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here Goes Another Chapter! :D  
**

**Please Please Please Read And Review Please! I've Been Getting A Lot Of People Favoring And Following This Story, So If You're One Of Them, Please Pleas Review!  
**

* * *

Steve leaned against the whiteboard. He didn't think that the kids would be so hard to deal with. "It's just the first day of school. How do you get on trouble on the first day of school?"

"The only reason I'm in trouble is because the teachers puts in a class with those fags!" Luke yelled. Teddy looked down at his desk. The kid looked like he was going to cry. And what's a crying kid without someone to protect him. Klaus twisted around in his seat to look at Luke. "You know what I think Luke? I think that you're a big sack of -"

"ENOUGH!" Steve yelled. He couldn't believe these kids! They were all whiny babies.

"You don't have to yell at us!" Samantha shouted. "It's not our fault that they're in our class!"

"This isn't your class. It's mine. My classroom. My rules. There will be no bullying, no name calling, no exclusions, and if I ever hear the word faggot come out of any of your mouths, it's detention for a week." Mr. Rogers said sternly. Then he looked at Hailey. She hadn't said anything yet. "Are you going to say something, Hailey?" He questioned her. Steve liked Hailey, but it was strange that this teenager wasn't saying anything. Most teenagers would just have to get their two cents in.

She looked up, freaked out. "No. I don't have anything to say." Steve knew that she was lying. But he chose to keep quiet about it. "Do you understand my rules now?" He asked all of us. The kids nodded. "Alright then, you can leave. I'll write you all a note, so you're not in anymore trouble. Except you, Hailey. I want you to stay." She looked up, surprised.

Hailey asked, "Why did you want to keep me after, Mr. Rogers?" Steve looked at her. Right now she just looked like a scared little kid.

"I just wanted to talk a little more about your friends, Klaus and Teddy." He said gently. She blinked a few times, looked at the boys, and then looked down.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with them being gay." Hailey said after they had all left. "And I mean no disrespect, but if you're going to tell me that I can make better friends than them, forget it. I've heard the whole speech from just about every other teacher in this school. I like my friends, gay and all." She said this firmly, but somehow, not rudely.

"I'm not going to tell you that you should make better friends. In fact, I think that they are some of the best people in this school... I just wanted to talk about how they're doing with being gay and all that."

Hailey got really suspicious all of a sudden. "Why do you care?" She asked. "Nobody else in this school cared about Klaus and Teddy except for myself, and my best friend, Lily." She folded her arms across her chest.

Steve sighed. "I know that they aren't fitting in well. They may not be new students, but that doesn't matter. The second they outed themselves, they were different people. The people who might have been their friends, became their worst enemy's. They knew how to strike the hardest against the both of them. The second one person started to bully them, the rest came in swarms. It didn't matter that Klaus is build like a brick wall, they could tear him down. It didn't matter that Teddy is a shy quiet kid, who causes nobody trouble, they still attacked."

Hailey was looking at him strangely now. But hidden within that strange look, there was respect and admiration. He understood, and seemed to care about the boys. All he had done during homeroom was stand up for the boys. That was enough for Hailey to decide that she was _really_ going to like this teacher. But she still had a few questions.

Steve wasn't done though. "The reason I care, Hailey, is because I was bullied throughout my entire childhood-"

"Wait a minute! Hailey cried out. "I don't want to be rude but, you were bullied as a kid. How? If you think Klaus is a brick wall, then you're a brick mansion!"

Steve smiled at her. "First off, it's rude to interrupt. And second, I wasn't always this big. When I was a kid, I was small. Smaller than you." He said with amusement. She stared with shock.

Steve chucked and said, "Like I was saying before, I was bullied as a kid. It didn't destroy me, but I do know how the effects of bullying can react differently throughout different children, especially shy ones like Teddy. He doesn't really seem to know how to defend himself. I just don't want to see him, or Klaus, beaten down by bullies." He gave a small smile. "Do you understand why I care now, Hailey?" Steve asked gently.

"Yeah I do, but I still have a question. This one's pretty personal, and you don't have to answer it, but with everything that you've said, I just have to ask. Are you gay?" She asked in a bit of a rush. But Steve still got the jest of it.

Steve laughed. "No Hailey. I'm not gay." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you done, Mr. Rogers, because I really am going to miss my entire second hour soon." Steve laughed again, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm done with you. I'll write you a note to explain everything." She grinned and stood.

When Hailey was leaving the room, Steve called out to her. "Hailey, if you ever need to talk to someone about anything, feel free to come talk to me." She smiled and nodded. "Will you tell Klaus and Teddy that as well. I don't want them to feel alone."

"Okay, Mr. Rogers. I'll tell them. And thank you."

Steve smiled and nodded. Hailey really was an interesting girl. She stood up for her friends, was polite, and even had a good sense of humor. Steve leaned back in his chair behind his desk. She sure will make my time here interesting, Steve thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's Another Chapter!**

**Sorry I Haven't Been Updating! I've Had To Study For Finals. :'(**

**I've Been Getting A Lot Of Questions About Whether Steve Is Going To Be Romantically Involved With Hailey. At This Time, No He's Not. I Might Change It Later On, But I Don't Think I Will. **

**He'll Just Be Like A Father Figure To Her Because She Doesn't Really Have One. You'll Find Out More About That In The Next Chapter... Proabaly!**

**Please Read And Review! :D**

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful... Well at least until lunch. Things took a turn for the worse at lunch.

Hailey walked into the lunchroom. "HAILEY!" Was then yelled by Lily. They didn't have any classes together, until last period. Lily ran up to her and threw her arms around Hailey. Hailey burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around Lily.

"Hey. What's up? Are your classes as boring as mine?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. Science was creepy and band was really boring because our teacher was gone." Lily said. Lily played the flute. Hailey played the piano, but that wasn't counted as a "proper musical instrument" apparently.

The two girls walked over to an empty table and sat down. They talked all through lunch, not noticing that Klaus and Teddy weren't there. Soon the principal walked over. The entire lunch room got silent as he spoke.

"Hailey Mint. Lily Horensa." Mr. Williams said. "Come with me." He then turned and walked away. The girls looked at each other, worried.

"Do you think the boys did something?" Lily whispered to Hailey.

"I hope not. But they weren't there at lunch... Do you really think that they could get into trouble on the first day of school?" Hailey whispered back. Lily shrugged.

"You know that Klaus has a temper. And if someone threatened Teddy, then he would be all over them like cheese on nachos." Lily said.

They followed the principal down the hallway to his office. A thought popped into Hailey's head. What if they were the ones in trouble she thought frantically. These thoughts were quickly shut down as they walked into his office, and saw Klaus with a black eye, Teddy with one very red cheek and red rimmed eyes, and Luke with a split lip, but a very smug look on his face.

Lily gasped. "What happened? Are you two okay" Then she turned on Luke. "Did you do this to them?" She spat in a vicious voice, "And I can tell you did because of how your face looks! Why would you do that? They did nothing to you!" She yelled at him. Lily was sort of the mother hen out of all of them.

Luke opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Williams cut him off. "Miss Horensa, if you are done yelling at the boy, I would like to talk with all of you. So, Hailey, Lily take a seat, if you will."

Lily blushed, but sat down next to Teddy. Hailey, on the other hand hesitated. "Why do you want to talk with us? We didn't do anything."

"Just sit down Miss Mint." Mr Williams used the "Miss" and "Mr." titles whenever he was irritated. Hailey hesitated again, before taking a seat next to Klaus.

"Now, as you all can tell, there was a fight between Klaus, Teddy, and Luke. According to what Luke has said, Teddy aggravated Luke by saying that is was weird and unnatural to be straight. So Luke slapped him and Klaus saw. So Klaus rushed over and punched Luke in the lip and Luke punched him in the eye. Luke claims it was for self-defense." Mr. Williams said.

Lily barely let him finish before saying, "There is no way that's true. Teddy would never say that, he's too nice! And Hailey was right! There is no reason for us to be in here!"

"Miss Horensa! Will you let me finish! That was just Luke's story. I am telling all three of these boys story. And as for the reason of you and Hailey being here, will be answered in the next story's." He said. He sounded very very pissed off. Lily was glowering, but stopped talking. Mr. Williams sighed and continued. " Klaus's story is that he was going to find Teddy to go to lunch. He saw Teddy talking to Luke. Teddy said something and tried to walk away. Then Luke grabbed the front of Teddy's shirt and pulled him back. Teddy grabbed Luke's hand and dug his nails into his wrist and Luke slapped him because it had hurt. Klaus then rushed over to help Teddy, and slapped Luke because he was laughing because Teddy was on the ground crying. Luke then punched Klaus in the eye. Mr. Barbendeti then found them and brought them to me."

Mr. Barbendeti was the science teacher. Hailey had him next hour.

"Teddy's story is that he was walking to lunch when Luke confronted him in the hallway. Luke began teasing him about being gay. Luke then began to insult Hailey and Lily for being friends with the two gay boys. Teddy said 'At least I have real friends that don't care that I'm gay.' He then tried to walk away, when Luke grabbed the front of Teddy shirt and pulled him back. Teddy tried to pull Luke's hand off of him, and Luke then slapped. It send him tumbling to the ground. Luke began to laugh. Klaus then rushed over and punched Luke in the mouth. Luke punched Klaus in the eye and then Mr. Barbendeti came out and found the boys."

Mr. Williams looked over the five teens. "I can only believe one story."

"It's obvious which story is true." Lily said.

"I couldn't agree more, Lily. Which is why Klaus and Teddy have 2 weeks of dentition. I will have Mr. Rogers be the teacher you report to. Every day after school, starting tomorrow."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Klaus's and Teddy's story makes way more sense that Luke's." Hailey cried out.

Mr. Williams turned his head sharply toward her. "Unless you would like to be joining them, I suggest you keep you mouth shut, Miss Mint."

She opened her mouth to argue more, when Teddy said. "Don't bother, Hailey. He'll never believer us." He sounded so defeated. Hailey sighed, and kept quiet. Luke got this really smug look on his face. All Hailey wanted to do was slap that look off his face... with a brick.

"You're all free to go." Mr. Williams said. They got out of there as fast as they could.

"Have you guys gone to see the nurse yet?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. She said that we were going to be fine." Klaus said quietly.

It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound was their footsteps in the hallways. Then Lily started to rant about how unfair it all was. "Our principal is such a homophobe... It makes me sick." She said at one point.

"Teddy, Klaus... are you guys okay?" Hailey asked. She was worried about them. It was painfully obvious which story was the real one, and everybody knew that Teddy was sensitive.

Klaus sighed. "Yeah... I'm okay. Teddy?"

Teddy was quiet. "I... I'll be okay." He said finally. Klaus slung his arm around Teddy's shoulders. Teddy looked up at us and smiled. His cheek was starting to bruise. Lily and Hailey smiled back.

"Let's just try to make it through the rest of the day without anybody getting in any more trouble." Lily said finally. We all laughed.

Like that could ever happen, Hailey thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay So Here's Another Chapter. I'm Trying To Post Them Faster Because I Haven't Posted For A Long Time. **

**This Chapter Is Pretty Much About Klaus And Teddy. It Has Its Gay Moments, So If That Offends You, Go Onto The Next Chapter. Nothing Really Important Happens, It's Just A Good Chapter That's Mostly About Klaus, And Teddy.**

**Like Always Read And Review :D**

* * *

Lily, Hailey, Klaus and Teddy all had last hour together. Mr. Rogers.

It was the same class as homeroom, but with Lily. Which made this class even better. Even if it did have Luke and Samantha. The four of them sat down together and started talking. What was even more awesome about last hour, it that it wasn't really a class. It was more like a study hall, but you didn't have to do anything.

Teddy and Klaus were talking and laughing, but every once in a while, you could see Klaus look at Teddy strangely. Like he was examining him. Which he sort of was. Klaus knew that Teddy was super sensitive. The slap he received had to have hurt him. But for right now, he seemed happy and energetic.

Teddy's entire cheek had turned a blackish-purplish color. It was a pretty bad bruise. Klaus's left eye was about the same color. Luke had been taken home. The principal had called his mother, but not the other boys. It pissed Klaus off. Mr. Rogers walked in then.

"Okay, so this is your last hour. The seats you sat in will be your permanent seats, unless I feel the need to move you. This is basically a study hall, so if you have work then work on it or you can read a book. You can talk, but I want it to be quiet. No yelling or screaming. This is a pretty easy-going class, don't make me have to turn it into a hard one." He said. He started to walk over to his desk, when he caught sight of Klaus and Teddy. He froze.

Then he said slowly, "Teddy, Klaus. Can I see you boys in the hallway." They looked up and nodded. Teddy looked a little confused, but Klaus looked like he exactly why they were heading out there. Mr. Rogers shut the door to the classroom. "When Mr. Williams told me that I would be in charge of your detentions tomorrow, I couldn't help but wonder why. Now I know why. What happened?"

Teddy started. "I was walking down to lunch when Luke confronted me. He started to say some really rude stuff about me and Klaus and about Hailey and Lily. I started to walk away, when he grabbed the front of my shirt. Luke pulled me back and I grabbed his wrist to try and take it off of me. I guess I dug my fingernails into his wrist, so he let go of me and slapped me-" Klaus then jumped in.

"I was walking down to lunch when I saw Luke holding the front of Teddy's shirt. Then when Luke slapped him, I jumped in and punched Luke in the mouth. Then he punched me in the eye. After that Mr. Barbendeti came out and took us to Mr. Williams. He yelled and lectured us-" Teddy cut him off then.

"And we all told him our stories, but he only believed Luke's story. And it wasn't the right one. He said that I made fun of him. I would never do that, and Mr. Williams knows that! The only reason we're in trouble is because our principal hates gays. It's not fair. It's just not!" Teddy yelled. He didn't know that he was crying until a tear fell off his face and onto his shoe.

Steve layed his hand on Teddy shoulder. "It's all right, Teddy. I understand. Now, there's nothing I can do about your detentions, but I can have them so that they're like this hour. Not very hard at all." He said in a gentle voice. Steve felt really bad for the boys. The prejudice they were facing really was horrible. And they didn't deserve it. Teddy nodded and wiped his eyes off, but he was still crying. "Klaus stay out here with Teddy until he gets calmed down. Then you can both come back in." Klaus nodded. Steve headed back into the classroom, shutting the door gently.

Hailey and Lily looked up when he walked in. The noticed that the boys weren't with him. Hailey sent him a questioning look. Steve walked over to her desk and said in a low voice, "Teddy is upset so I let him stay out with Klaus."

Hailey nodded and said, "Okay... and thanks, Mr. Rogers." He gave her a warm smile and walked back to his desk.

* * *

Mr. Rogers shut the classroom door. It took Teddy about 2 seconds after the door shut to burst into tears. Klaus quickly wrapped his arms around his distressed boyfriend. "Shh. Shh. It's okay." He said, while rocking back and forth.

"No... No its not okay! Nothing is going right. And nothing is ever going to go right! It's not fair!" Teddy cried out. He pushed back slightly from Klaus to look into his eyes. Teddy had always been shorter than Klaus. "You know I'm right." He said in a thick voice.

Klaus put his hands on Teddy's face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "Do you mean about all the prejudice against gays?" Teddy nodded. "Yeah... I know that it's not fair. And I know that nothing has gone right with that, and we'll probably have to deal with it for the next 4 years. But after that... After we get out of this town... We'll be fine. This town is extremely prejudice against gays. But not everywhere is. I promise." Klaus said.

Teddy gave a small smile. Only a few tears escaped down his cheeks now. "I suppose you're right." He said finally.

Klaus laughed and said, "Of course I'm right." Teddy let out a small laugh. Klaus bent down. Teddy's eyes fluttered shut. He kissed Teddy on the forehead. Teddy opened his eyes, confused. That wasn't where he was expecting to be kissed. Klaus grinned and bent down again. This time he kissed the tip of Teddy's nose. Teddy pouted, like a little kid. Klaus laughed at the adorable expression on his boyfriends face. He bend down one last time and pressed his lips to Teddy's, who reacted immediately. They stayed like that for a few moments.

When they broke, they were both smiling. The troubles of the world disappeared, if only temporary. "I don't want to go back in." Teddy murmured.

"Then we won't." Klaus said simply. Klaus sat down, and dragged Teddy down with him. Teddy sat between his legs and leaned on his chest. They stayed like that until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Only then did they move from their position. Klaus on the floor with his legs spread. Teddy sitting in-between his legs, leaning against his chest, listing to his heart beat, and praying that Klaus couldn't hear his own hear race.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N About My Video, I'm Sorry It's Not Mobile Device Compatible. I Don't Know How To Do That. And I've Looked And I Saw Nothing That Would Explain How To Make It Mobile Device Compatible. Sorry!**

**This Might Sound A Little Needy, But Is The Song I Chose A Good Match? Love To Know What You Thought And If You Think It Should Be Another Song, Post It. I Might Just Make Another Video With That Song. And Should I Make Trailers For My Other FanFictions? I Know That I've Made One For Tonys Daughter.  
**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN ABUSE! IT'S IN AFTER THE SECOND LINE BREAK!**

**But Anyways, Read And Review! I Would Love To Know What You Think. :D**

* * *

The bell rang. Lily stood up and stretched. "Come on, Hailey. We're gonna go ice skating with the boys, remember?" She lowered her voice, "Then we were gonna go into the woods behind your house to practice."

More like play with my powers, Hailey thought. Sometimes her powers were helpful. Slipping on ice was almost impossible. She could literally walk on water, if she froze the part that was under her foot. And with the plasma... Well if she was ever attacked, she would be fine. Then of course, there were the bad things. She has to refrain multiple times from either shocking or freezing a teacher whenever she was being yelled at. Those were always the fun days.

"Yeah. Let's go get Klaus and Teddy. I wanna get outa this school and onto the ice."

Lily laughed. The two girls walked out into the hallway. "So what do you think I should wear to my next competition? The song is Halo. By Beyonce."

Hailey thought for a moment. Lily always entered any ice skating competition she could. She wanted to be a professional one day. "Well, how about yel-AHHH!" Hailey then shrieked. She crashed to the ground. Tripped over Klaus outstretched legs. "Thanks a bunch, Klaus."

Teddy grinned as Klaus said, "My legs were there first."

"Actually the school was here first. Are you guys coming ice skating with us? We're leaving now."

"Duh. Why wouldn't we go?" Teddy replied. Lily shrugged. Once the three of them had made if off the ground, they headed toward the doors of the school. It has stopped raining. But it was still wet. Very wet.

"So, Hailey," Lily started as she hopped over a puddle. "What were you saying I should wear?"

"Oh yeah. You should wear the yellow one with all the white sequins. The song is Halo. Halos tend to be yellow."

"That's a good idea. Or should she wear the white one?" Teddy asked as he pulled open the door to the ice rink. A blast of cold air rushed out to meet them.

"Oh god no. I'm never, ever, wearing the white one ever again!" Lily said, putting extra oomph into the evers. Hailey laughed. Klaus signed them in, and they split to go to the locker rooms. They were there so often, they has just bought a membership. "So, yellow it is?".

"Yeah. It would go with the song best." Hailey changed into some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. Lily has already pulled on her skates. She always was a fast changer.

"Do you think I'll win? I've won the last three... But the competitions getting better." Lily asked as Hailey tied up her skates.

"Please. Is lose even in your dictionary?"Lily laughed and they skated out onto the rink. The boys were already out there, and they were the only ones there.

"First things first... Crazy complicated trick!" Lily yelled. Then she picked up speed and did a back-flip, a spin, and a leap... Of course, she landed on her butt.

"Are you dead?" Klaus called out playfully.

"Maybe..." She moaned. The three of us unhurt people skated over and helped her up.

"Normal skating, Lily. If you break yourself, you can't compete." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

They were there for about three hours. Soon the boys said bye and walked off in the opposite direction as the girls. "So, are we not gonna practice?" Lily asked.

"Nah. I don't think my foster-mom wants me to have any friends over today."

"Why?" Lily asked. Hailey didn't answer, just looked at the ground. She didn't talk about her foster parents much. All Lily knew was that her parents had died when she was about 8, her grandmother wasn't in her life after they died, and she had been shipped off to a foster house. But Lily didn't think that her parents were very nice. Not nice at all. But she let it drop.

"So what do you think of Mr. Rogers?" Lily finally asked, if just to break the silence.

"He's nice, but a little strange... It already seems like he knows who I am or something." Hailey replied easily. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah... But at least he's nice to Klaus and Teddy. I didn't think any teacher would ever do that for a student, especially not those two."

"Yeah, no kidding. If he was rude to them I think I would have electrocuted him. Wouldn't that have made a fine impression?" Lily and Hailey laughed. Hailey stopped in front of her house. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Lily continued on down to road. Hailey turned and walked up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Why were you skating for so long!" Was immediately shouted at her by her foster mother, Ebony Greenheart. Hailey forced herself to keep calm.

"I was skating for as long as I told you I would be."

"Liar." She spat. "You said that you would be home by 6 o'clock."

"That's what time it is." Hailey struggled to keep her voice calm.

"Look again, sweetie." He voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hailey glanced at the clock. 6:05. She felt her mouth get thick. "Five minuets isn't that big of a deal."

"It means you lied to me. Don't you remember what happens when you lie?"

Her throat was closing up. "You can't be serious. It was five minuets!"

"Get into the kitchen!" Ebony yelled.

Her palms were sweats and clammy. She felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Not for being five minuets late. Hailey didn't move. Ebony glared at Hailey. She could tell that the girl was scared. Ebony gave a sickly sweet smile. Then she grabbed Hailey's upper arm.

Sense flooded back into Hailey. She started to fight her. "Let me go! So I was five minuets late, it's not a big deal!" Hailey yelled. But Ebony was bigger and stronger than Hailey. For a brief second, Haily considered using her powers. The thought mortified her, and she froze. That was enough time for Ebony to drag Hailey into the kitchen and shove her toward the sink.

She pointed a finger at Hailey. "Don't move." She snarled. Hailey was still frozen with the thought of hurting Ebony purposefully with her powers. Sure she hated her guts, but the thought of hurting her... Hailey still couldn't really control her powers. She could kill Ebony if she tried.

Ebony walked toward the pantry, her beady eyes still on Hailey. She reached in and pulled out dish soap. Hailey felt like she was going to faint. This hadn't happened in so long... Not since last May. They hadn't done a thing to her. Just been rude, like normal. But no punishments. None.

Ebony walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a spoon. She walked over to Hailey. When she got in front of her she stared at her. If someone with dish soap and a spoon could look murderous, Ebony had it mastered. She poured the dish soap into the spoon, until it was full.

"Open your mouth. Now!" Hailey was shaking. She pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head no. Ebony narrowed her eyes. "You know that if you don't listen to me the it will become instantly worse for you, don't you?" She spat at Hailey. She didn't respond.

Ebony slammed the dish soap bottle on the counter. Hailey jumped. Then she pressed the tip of the spoon into Hailey's lips. She stopped. Hailey stopped shaking. What is she doing, Hailey thought.

Then the spoon slammed into Hailey's mouth. Past her gag reflex and almost down her throat. Hailey let out a muffled screech and flailed around. Ebony slammed the spoon up then out of her mouth. The spoon didn't have any dish soap in it. Hailey mouth felt raw. She knew that Ebony had cut it.

"Swallow it." Hailey shook her head wildly. Ebony gave that sickly sweet smile again. She walked over to another cabinet and got a cup. She filled it with water and returned to Hailey. With her free hand she reached up and touched Hailey's face. The smile disappeared.

SLAP. The sound echoed through the room. Ebony hit her hard enough to force her mouth open. Then she slammed the cup of water into her mouth. Hailey chocked on the water and was forced to gulp it down. With the dish soap. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Ebony grabbed Hailey's shoulders and steered her toward the hallway. She shoved her into her room, where she fell to the floor. Hailey looked up. "No dinner for you, you little snot-nosed brat!" Ebony shrieked at her. Then she slammed and locked the door.

Hailey, shaking, got up and ran into her bathroom. She rinsed out her mouth for about 5 minuets. When she looked up, she hated what she saw. Her face was perfectly white. No sign of a slap. Apparently she has extra water in her body. That stopped her from bruising. It also meant that she wouldn't get super sick from having to swallow the dish soap. But that didn't mean that the slap hadn't hurt, or that she would be having serious stomach pains in the night. Hailey's face was throbbing. She stumbled into her closet and numbly peeled off her wet cloths and slipped into some warm, dry pj's. She managed to make it to bed in the dark of her room. She slipped under the covers and pulled them tight around her.

Then the tears came. Hailey didn't know how long she cried. Only that somewhere in the middle she blacked out. But now she was even more exhausted. It was 10 o'clock. She set her alarm, knowing that she would have to be awake for school and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Was The Abuse To Harsh, Or Not Enough? **

**First Time I've Written A Story Like This, So Reviews Are Greatly Appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank You For All The Reviews! I Can't Tell How Much It Means That People Like This Story And Are Taking The Time To Tell Me! Must Mean I'm Doing Something Right! :D**

**Sorry I Haven't Been Updating! I Got Writers Block.**

**BTW The Song Is I Would By One Direction**

**Here's Another Chapter!**

**Like Always, Please Review!**

* * *

_Lately I found myself thinking, _

_been dreaming about you a lot. _

_And up in my head I'm you're boyfriend, _

_but that's one thing you've already got._

_He drives to school every morning,_

_while I walk alone in the rain._

_He'd kill me without any warning,_

_If he took a look in my brain!_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-_

BANG! Hailey loved One Direction, just not that early in the morning. It was 6 o'clock. Good news; Ebony would have left for work at 5. Hailey rolled out of bed. Almost immediately, she grabbed her stomach. Dish soap for dinner wasn't very filling. Her cheek still hurt, but there was no bruise. And there never would be.

Hailey ran her tongue over her dry lips. Breakfast was a must. Still in her Tinker Bell pj's, she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She couldn't believe what she saw. Wine bottles, beer bottles, whiskey bottles... They were on every counter. Did she get this drunk last night, Hailey thought. Ebony has a high tolerance for alcohol, but still... She'd have to make sure to stay out of her way tonight.

After Hailey cleared away the bottles, she pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Setting them up to cook, she called Lily. "Hey." Lily answered.

"Hey."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm making breakfast. Eggs and bacon."

"I can smell it now. Care if I come have some?"

Hailey laughed, then winced. "Sure, come on over. I'd love the company."

"KK, I'll be over in about 5 minuets."

"See ya!"

"See ya!" Lily said then hung up. Hailey put the phone down and continued cooking the food until Lily walked in. No need for doorbells when you're best friends. She was dressed in jean shorts, a pretty green top, and a super cute pair of sandals. "Okay, so give me some of that food!"

Hailey laughed. "It's on the counter. What should I wear to school?" She asked as they got their food.

Lily thought for a minuet. "Wear you blue and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, blue converse, red watch, and that black hat I made you."

"That'll work." Lily gave Hailey a big grin, showing a mouthful of bacon. "Ewww, Lily! Haven't you heard the chew before talking thing?"

She laughed and grinned again.

* * *

"So who can tell me where Luke is?" Mr. Rogers asked that homeroom morning. One of the girls raised her hand.

"He got an in school suspension for one day because he defended himself against the gays yesterday, after school. I don't know why they hate-" She got cut off by Mr. Rogers.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Is that were Teddy and Klaus are?"

"Yeah, they're in in school suspension. But it's only for one day." Hailey said. Her face was hurting worse. She rested her non-hurt cheek on her hand. Mr. Rogers nodded, then turned away to write something down. Hailey pulled out her book and started to read. It was _The Maze Runner_**(A/N Real Book And I've Read It And It's Amazing!)**. It was going to be a long day without Teddy or Klaus. Long and boring. At least nobody was likely to get in trouble.

And Hailey was right. Nothing interesting had happened that day. Classes were boring, lunch was quiet, not even Mr. Rogers last hour was interesting, or loud. He thought for a moment that the kids might know something that he didn't know, before he realized what it was. Luke, Teddy, and Klaus made this school pretty interesting. And loud and sometimes troublesome for the teachers. But it seemed to keep the kids entertained, in the mock war between the students.

* * *

Steve drove home after school. It was a beautiful day. School had been boring, but there was no way tonight was going to be boring. The rest of the Avengers were coming out to see him, and Fury wanted his report. Even if it was only his second day. He pulled into the driveway of the house he was staying at. It was nothing fancy. A plain 2-story brown house. Plenty of room for his motorcycle and car in the garage. With 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a medium-sized back-yard.

He parked the car and walked into the house. Almost immediately he was confronted by Fury.

"What do you have to say about the girl?" Fury demanded.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get here until later tonight." Steve said. He walked into the living room, where the rest of the Avengers sat. "Same with you guys."

"We took an early flight." Fury said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So, what do you have to say about the girl." Everybody was looking at Steve.

"She's unique. Hailey has a strong mind and a strong willpower to do what she thinks is right. She isn't very popular, only seeming to have three really close friends. two boys, and a girl-"

"She dating one of the boys? Or she's probably dating both of the boys." Tony interrupted.

"Wrong, Stark. The boys are gay. The reason Hailey isn't so popular, is because she hangs out with them. They school is very homophobic, especially the teachers."

"Anything else to say about the girl?" Fury asked.

"I don't think it will be very hard to convince her to join the Avengers. She already seems to trust me, or at least, she likes me."

"Oh, the Cap is flirting with a student." Tony teased.

"Shut it, Stark. But, Rogers, you aren't doing anything inappropriate are you?" Fury questioned.

"Of course I'm not doing anything like that. She only seems to like me because I'm one of the only teachers who doesn't hate those two gay boys." Steve said, rolling his eyes at the question.

"I figured she'd stand out because of her IQ." Banner said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Natasha agreed.

"She does a very good job of hiding her intelligence and acting like a normal teenage girl. It's that, or she doesn't have the IQ that we think she has." Steve looked at Fury.

"She has the IQ I said she has. She is a very smart girl. When you get her to join, I'm sure she'll get along nicely with Stark and Banner." Fury said, looking at the two geniuses in the room.

Steve moved to sit down on a chair next to Barton. He looked at Steve. "What aren't you telling us, Steve?" He always had a good eye for stuff like that.

He sighed and said, "Hailey was acting strange this morning, when she came into school. She kept touching her cheek and didn't talk much. It was almost like... Like she was in pain or something."

Everybody was quiet for a moment. Then Fury said, "She has the foster-mom Ebony Greenheart. On paper, she is the ideal mother to a child whose parents are dead. However, she was an alcoholic, and could still be. So, there is a chance that Hailey is being abused at home." Everybody looked up at that.

"But the bruises would show." Steve insisted, not wanting to believe that the sweet girl was being abused at home.

"There is a chance that they wouldn't." Banner said. "I read a little more on her powers. There's extra water flowing through her veins, tissue, muscles, and organs. That could make it so that the bruises wouldn't show."

"Does that mean that the water's acting like a barrier? So she wouldn't feel the pain?" Natasha asked, looking at the boys in the room.

"No... She would still feel the physical pain, even if it wouldn't show on her body." Banner answered. Everyone was quiet. They were all handling the news in their own way. Steve had gotten to know her the best, so it hit him the hardest. That and the fact that he knew how much being punched or kicked could hurt, due to his bullying experiences.

The silence was starting to bug Tony. So he broke it with a question. "Hey Steve... Do ya got any scotch in this place?"

Steve's head snapped up. He glared at Tony. "No Tony," He managed to ground out, through gritted teeth. "There's no alcohol."

"Damn... Well, I suggest we all go get drunk. That's the best way to deal with emotional distress after all."

"TONY!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine..." Tony mumbled. Fury sighed and turned to look at Steve.

"So you report on the girl is this; Hailey is an unpopular girl, who has a few close friends, is protective, being abused at home, and hiding her high IQ?"

"Yes, sir."

Fury nodded. "All right. I'll be heading back to fill it out." With that, he turned and left.

The Avengers sat in the room in silence. At one point, Tony turned on the TV... To some car action movie. He and the other guys watched. Steve stared off into space, still trying to comprehend that the sweet girl he had met a couple days ago, was being abused at home. Natasha had gotten a book off the bookshelf and was reading.

Finally, around ten, Natasha stood, stretched, got Barton, and bade everyone a good night. They left, saying they would see Steve next week. Banner and Tony watched the movie for a little while longer, before saying bye. Steve stayed in the chair for a few moments longer, before slowly rising. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed, head still spinning with the idea of Hailey being hurt.

He didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**Okay, So There's This One Comment From A Guest That I Got. I Deleted It Before It Even Got On The Review Page. It Was About How I Was Committing A Sin For Writing About Gay Boys, And Was Calling Gays Just A Bunch Of Horrible Names...  
**

**If The Guest Is Still Reading This Story, WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!**

**If I Get A Comment That Is Rude And Has A Bunch Of Vulgar Language In It, It Won't Be Posted. So Don't Waste Your Time Writing Something That Won't Even Be Posted. **

**I Really Felt The Need To Address This Because The Guest Had Read All The Was To Chapter 7, Where It Was Made Very Obvious That There Were Gay Boys In This Story, In Chapter 2.  
**

**Anyway, Thank You All Once Again For All The Reviews. And It's Okay If You Want To Post Ideas! I Will Gladly Look At Them, And I'll Use A Few!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks For All The Nice Reviews! It Means A Ton To Me! :D**

**This Chapter Has Abuse At The Beginning!  
**

**Like Always, Review(Nicely)!**

* * *

Hailey laid in bed. It was 8 o'clock at night. She would have to get up soon to change the bandages for her leg.

Ebony had been getting worse with the punishments. Hailey wasn't doing anything, but Ebony was still hurting her. Today Hailey had asked Ebony if she wanted her to do the dishes after dinner. Ebony looked up at her and spat, "Do you really think you even have a choice?"

Hailey hadn't said anything. Ebony stood, knocking her chair onto the floor. Ebony grabbed Hailey's hair and jerked her head up. She cried out in pain. "When I ask you a question you will answer, bitch!" Ebony screamed, jerking Hailey's head to the left and right. Her breath stunk of alcohol.

Hailey reached up and grabbed Ebony's hand, "Okay!" She yelled back, just wanting Ebony to let go. Ebony pulled Hailey in really close, then shoved her sharply. Hailey's head cracked against the counter. She let out a weak cry of pain. Her vision was going blurry. Ebony picked up a dish and threw it at Hailey, who was still struggling to get up. It hit Hailey and broke. Glass shards cut into her leg, and didn't fall out. Hailey screamed.

Ebony raised another dish. Hailey's hand flew up. Plasma shot out and broke the dish in Ebony's hand. Ebony gasped. Hailey gasped. She had NEVER used her powers against Ebony. Never. Hailey shot there in shock, her hand still up. Ebony also stood there. She had known of Hailey's powers. She was there when Hailey discovered her powers.

Hailey remembered the threat Ebony had made Hailey on the day she discovered her powers. "If you ever use you powers against me, I will make you're life so miserable, you'll wish you were never born!" Hailey got to her feet, unsteady, and hurried to her room, while Ebony was still in shock. Hailey had stayed in there since. Ebony left for work at 7

Hailey shifted under the blankets. She had pushed most of the blood out of the way of the wounds, and then was able to pull the glass shards out. She would be limping all day tomorrow. At least it would be Saturday. Ebony worked Saturday and Sunday, 3 in the morning to 11 at night. At this 24/7 restaurant, The Ice Palace(**A/N Not A Real Restaurant. I Think!**). Thank god she wouldn't have to deal with her.

Hailey pulled herself out of bed. She needed to change the bandages. Hailey considered walking, before deciding that was a bad idea. So she focused on the molecules in the air. Focused on the water ones. Pulled them together. And made a small ramp of ice, and slid down it, to her bathroom. Sitting on the counter she took off the soiled bandages. The cut wasn't big, but deep. And bloody, very bloody.

While she tried to remember where the first-aid kit was, she let herself drift to Mr. Rogers. He had been here for a few weeks. He was really nice, and her favorite teacher by a long shot. The only teacher to be nice to Klaus and Teddy. THAT really meant a lot. Plus, he had even driven Hailey home once, when it had started to pour and she had to walk home from school. Hailey liked him, a lot. He had told her that she could come to him with anything.

All of a sudden, Hailey's bedroom door banged open. Lily marched in. Then into Hailey's bathroom, yelling, "Hey, you weren't answering your phone so I- Oh my god! What happened?!" She stared at Hailey's bloody leg.

Hailey's mind flew into a frenzy of possible lies. She had to think fast. "Um, I, um, cut my leg on the counter."

Lily stared at her. "How?"

"I was trying to stand up on the counter. I slipped."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to. But I slipped and cut my leg. I'm fine now, just changing the bandages." Hailey forced herself to dig through the bad that held the first-aid, to find an antiseptic. She tried to not look like a liar.

"There's no blood on the counter." Lily said after a moment.

"I cleaned it up."

Lily stared at her cut, and all the blood. "The cuts too deep. Hailey what aren't you telling me?" Lily pried.

"I'm not lying. That's what happened." Hailey looked down at the counter.

Lily walked forward and bowed to look into Hailey's eyes.

"You always were a terrible liar." Lily said softly.

Hailey blinked. She looked away, turning her head. "So were you."

"Well, yeah. But I'm not the one lying. Come on, I'm your best friend. What can't you tell your best friend?" Hailey cleaned the cut and wrapped it in new bandages.

"You wouldn't understand..." She murmured.

Lily put her hand on Hailey's shoulder. "Then help me to."

It was such a simple request. Hailey blinked back tears. "Please." Lily added.

That did it. The flood gates opened. Tears trickled down Hailey's cheeks and she started to shake. Lily wrapped her arms around her sobbing best friend. "It's okay."

Hailey shook her head. "No," She gasped between sobs, "It's not okay. I know I should have told somebody sooner. I thought she would stop."

Lily stiffened. "Who's she?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Hailey cried for a few moments longer. "E... Ebony!" She wailed.

Lily shut her eyes. How could she not have seen that. Lily held her for a little longer before asking, "How long?"

"Long enough." Lily felt a little sick

"Why weren't there any Bruises? Did she only hit you in the stomach?"

"No. I can't bruise." She sniffled. Her cries had almost subsided. "Probably because i have so much extra water in my body."

Lily held her tighter. "I'm so, so sorry, Hailey. I should have seen it. You never had me or Klaus or Teddy over. I'm your best friend." Now Lily was crying. "I should have seen it."

"It's not your fault, Lily." Hailey said, sitting up.

Lily sniffled and looked at Hailey. "We have to tell somebody else. We have to."

Hailey had spent so much time hiding the abuse... But she knew that Lily was right. "Yeah. We should." She was glad Lily said "We" not "I". "Thanks for being here, Lily."

Lily looked at Hailey, surprised. "Of course. You my best friend. And I love you." She shot her a silly grin.

Hailey laughed. "Love you too."

"Who are we going to call?"

Hailey pulled her cell out of her pocket. "I know just the person." She dialed the number.

It rang for a few moments. Then,

"Hello."

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh!**

**Do You Like My Cliff Hanger? Who Do You Think Hailey Called? **

**Was It Steve? Or Was It Klaus? Or Maybe Teddy? **

**MAYBE IT'S A CHARACTER YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET!**

**I Haven't Decided Yet. Review PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks For All The Reviews! :D**

**So I Changed My Mind A Little Bit And Decided That This Would Be Better As Two Chapters, Instead Of A Big Chapter. More Chances For Suspense!  
**

**Enjoy The 11th Chapter Of New Avenger!**

* * *

"Hello." The voice answered from the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Rogers. It's Hailey Mint. I'm at my house with Lily Horensa." Lily looked at Hailey. She called Mr. Rogers, Lily thought, feeling confused.

"Oh, hey Hailey. Is something wrong?" Steve was sitting at his house. An old movie was on, so he was watching that.

"Um... Sort of... Ya know how you said that I could come to you with anything?" She glanced up at Lily. Hailey wasn't sure she could do this.

"Yes." Steve was curious. What did Hailey want to tell him. Especially at a quarter to 9.

"Well... I, um... I have a bit of an, um, problem." Lily gave her an encouraging nod.

"What is it?" Steve was slightly worried. He sat up straighter and muted his TV.

Hailey sighed. She didn't know how to do this. She was barely able to tell Lily, her best friend. This was just a teacher that she had _begun_ to trust. Emphasis on _begun._

Lily looked at Hailey. She was starting to freak out. Lily reached out and took the phone from her. Hailey gave her a grateful look. "Hi, Mr. Rogers. This is Lily Horensa. Hailey is a little shaky from the events of today, so I'm gonna tell you what's wrong while she calms down."

Steve was surprised. He hadn't really spoken to Lily before. "Alright Lily. So what happened with Hailey?" He stayed calm, but suspected about what had happened.

"Okay, so Hailey has a foster mom, Ebony. Ebony isn't the best foster mom. In fact, she isn't a good anything from what I can tell." And so Lily began to tell Steve about Ebony and the abuse and the gash on Hailey's leg.

Hailey tried to calm herself down, knowing that he would probably come over to make sure she was okay. She spaced out on the conversation, not wanting to relive any memories with Ebony.

"You're coming to get Hailey and I and take us to the hospital?" Lily then asked. That got Hailey's attention.

"Yeah Lily. Hailey could need stitches. Or an antibiotic to make sure it stays clean. I'll be over there in about 10 minuets." Steve was mad. But he kept that out of his voice. He couldn't believe that someone would put a gash in a child's leg. Steve knew that Ebony would go to jail for this and if she ran, he hoped they caught her fast.

"Okay Mr. Rogers. The front door will be unlocked and you can just come in."

"Alright Lily. Good-bye."

"Bye." Lily snapped the phone shut.

Steve stood up and grabbed his car keys. Rushing out the front door and into the car, he had to remind himself not to speed. Hailey wasn't bleeding out on the floor or else Lily would have called 911. She'll be fine, he kept telling himself as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, putting in dents.

Lily tried to help Hailey up. It didn't work. "You really can't walk can you?"

"No. It hurts too much. And I can't use my powers. Mr. Rogers would think I'm a freak." Hailey looked down at the tile flooring.

Lily sighed. "He'll have to carry you out to the car," Lily put her hand on Hailey's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Hailey. You know that right?"

Hailey smiled up at Lily. "Yeah. I know."

Steve pulled up into Hailey's driveway. Quickly getting up an jogging up to her door he opened it and called out, "Lily? Hailey? Where are you girls?"

They heard Steve call. Lily went to go get him.

"Hey Mr. Rogers. Hailey's back here." Lily said as she led him to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Lily." Steve walked into the girls room an glanced around. A typical teenagers room, just cleaner. He walked into the bathroom and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Hailey. She was white and looked sick. The bandage on her leg was starting to get a red spot.

"Hey Mr. Rogers." Hailey said when she saw him.

"Hello Hailey. Let's get you to the hospital." Hailey nodded. Steve had to keep his head together. Right now he just wanted to find Ebony and... But he would never. "Can you walk?"

Hailey shook her head. "I've tried and it hurts too much."

"Couldn't you carry you to the car, Mr. Rogers? Seems to be the easiest way." Lily interjected.

"Yeah. I will." Steve looked at Hailey's leg. The cut was on her thigh. If he picked her up bridal style, that wouldn't aggravate it anymore than it was. "Alright Hailey... Just tell me if this hurts." With that he put one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Carefully, Steve lifted her up. After ensuring that he wasn't hurting her, he walked out of the room.

Lily ran ahead of him and opened the front door. "Thank you, Lily. Can you get the car door as well?"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Rogers. No problem." Lily said running forward once again to get the door. Steve sat her inside the car.

"Can you buckle your seat-belt?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Mr. Rogers."

Steve smiled at Hailey. The fact that she trusted him enough to tell him about this... It proved she was getting closer to him. And that would make it all the easier to ask her about the Avengers. "It's no problem, Hailey. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me with this." Hailey smiled back up at Steve. He shut the door and got in. Lily climbed in the back.

Steve pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the hospital. Lily and Hailey were talking, but Steve didn't pay attention. They would most likely call the police, Hailey would cry. She might be put back in the system... But either way, Ebony would be behind bars. Steve turned into the hospital and got out. Lily hurried out and opened Hailey's door. She said something to Hailey and moved out of Steve's way.

"Alright, Hailey. Here we go." He picked her up and walked toward the entrance. He felt her stiffen up. Steve glanced down at Hailey. She was scared "You know it's going to be alright, right?"

Hailey looked up at him. Her big blue eyes were watery. "I'm okay. And yeah, I know it's going to be alright." She said quietly. Steve gave her a gentle smile. And in they went. Steve sat Hailey in a chair and went up to the front desk. Lily sat down next to Hailey.

"Hey," Lily said quietly. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I don't like hospitals." Hailey looked up at Lily. "Didn't I ever tell you why?"

"No. What happened?" Lily sat back.

Hailey sat back. "It's a long, long story."

Lily looked up at the front desk. Mr. Rogers was in a long line. "Looks like we have time to spare."

Hailey groaned and sat back. Lowering her voice, she started. "Okay... So you know how I have my powers. Well, I wasn't born with them. I remember a few things about being a kid, but not much... What I mostly remember is being strapped down to a table and having... Having a bunch of tu-." Hailey stopped. She was shaking, and felt sick.

"Hailey, are you going to pass out?" Lily asked. She sounded far away.

"I don't feel so good..." Hailey mumbled. The world started to go black.

The last thing she heard was Lily yelling, "Help! Mr. Rogers!"

* * *

**Another Cliff-Hanger!**

**Is Hailey Okay?**

**Did The Memory Cause Her To Pass Out?**

**What Will Steve And Lily Do?**

**Please Review Any Ideas To What You Might Think Will Happen Or Should Happen!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Love Reviews! Please Review! Please!**

**And Here's Chapter 12! :D**

* * *

Hailey eyelids felt heavy. She heard a beeping sound. It was very steady, _beep, beep, beep, beep_... Finally she pulled her eyes open. She was in a white room. Sticky pads were on her chest. She heard the _beep_ speed up as she began to panic. Where was she?

Here breaths came faster and faster. She was scared. _Last time I heard that beep, beep, beep_... Hailey thought miserably, not wanting to remember. She tried to put her right hand over her face, but she couldn't bend it really. Hailey looked at her arm. There were a couple of IV's for some clear liquid and the other for blood. As she remembered where she was, the _beeping_ slowed down.

A new wave of exhaustion hit her as she came down from her small panic attack. Hailey started to shift around, but stopped. Her leg hurt. Sleepy, she glanced down at it. Her thigh was exposed and was wrapped in white bandages.

Hailey heard a soft groan coming form next to her. She glanced over on her left. Mr. Rogers was there, asleep in a chair. She had no idea what time it is. "Mr. Rogers? Are you awake?" She whispered. He opened his eyes. "Yeah, Hailey. Glad you're finally awake. When you passed out, Lily freaked out. Started yelling for me, nurses and doctors."

_That's right, _Hailey thought,_ I passed out when I was telling Lily about how I got my powers._ "So why'd I pass out? And where's Lily?"

Steve gave the tired girl a warm smile. "You passed out because you had lost so much blood. And Lily had to go home. It's almost 2 AM."

Steve held back laughter at the almost comical look of shock on her face. "Oh. I didn't know. No clock in here." She sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Why are you still here? I appreciate it, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Steve smiled again. "I'll be staying. I want to make sure you're alright." Hailey looked at him. Then she gave him a sleepy smile. "Go back to sleep. You're exhausted, Hailey." With that, Steve leaned back again and shut his eyes.

Hailey was quiet. Then, "Hey... Mr. Rogers?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... For staying." Steve opened his eyes. Smiling, he stood up and took a few steps to get closer to the bed. Hailey looked up at him, her eyes wide.

Steve put his hand on Hailey's shoulder. "Anytime, Hailey. Anytime." Hailey gave another smile and shut her eyes. She was out within moments, his hand still on her shoulder. Steve hesitated, then bent down and kissed the sleeping girls forehead.

* * *

Hailey woke up around 9 AM. She heard talking. There, at the end of her bed, were here three best friends, Lily, Klaus, and Teddy. "When'd you guys get here?" She said.

"Hailey! You're okay!" Teddy cried. He slipped out from under Klaus arm and rushed to give her a hug. Hailey laughed.

"Lily told us what happened. I'm so glad you woke up!" Klaus said, shooting her his classic grin. He left Lily at the end of the bed and gave her a hug too. Teddy sat on the bed on Hailey's left, holding her hand.

Lily sat down on the end of the bed. "You really freaked me out when you passed out. You're okay now?"

Hailey smiled at Lily. "Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Mr. Rogers?"

"He's outside the door, talking with the doctor. They want to keep you for a few more days, I think." Klaus said.

As if on queue, Steve and the doctor walked through the door. Steve smiled at Hailey. "Glad to see your up and okay."

The doctor walked over to shake Hailey's hand. He was probably almost 30, but he had a bright smile. "Hello, Hailey. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Harris. I'll be looking after you while you stay here with us. We're going to keep you for a few a little while, so that your stitches can heal."

Hailey smiled, but was confused. "It's nice to meet you too. I have a question though... When did I get stitches?"

Dr. Harris smiled again. Yesterday night, when you passed out. We took you straight to surgery after we looked at your leg. You lost a lot of blood because the cut was so deep. It had nicked the femoral artery. You were bleeding out, slowly. But it was internal, so you couldn't actually see it. Yes, the surgeons stitched the artery and then fixed up your leg nicely. You'll heal just fine."

"Alright. Thank you."

Dr. Harris opened his mouth- but was cut off by his pager. He took it out and looked at it, before saying, "I have to go. But I'll be back and we can talk more about your leg, Hailey."

"Okay, and thank you!" Hailey said as he left. Her stomach rumbled then. Lily laughed.

"Do you want us to go get you some food?" She asked, grinning at Hailey.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

"No problem-o." Klaus said sliding up from the bed. "I'm hungry too, so we might eat while were down there."

Hailey laughed. "Fine. Just don't forget MY food!"

Teddy grinned. "We won't... Maybe." With that, her friends rushed out the door.

Smiling, Hailey leaned back in the pillows. Steve walked over to the chair he had slept in the night before. It was a recliner, so it was pretty comfortable. He smiled at Hailey

She smiled back, then asked him, "How long is a little while?"

He smiled. "Probably a week or two." At her groan Steve continued, "They just want to make sure that you're healing."

"Man! That sucks! I'm NEVER gonna make up all the stupid homework!" Hailey cried out in frustration. She folded her arms across her chest, pouting

Steve laughed. Here was Hailey Mint, a teenage girl with superpowers and an IQ of 190, and she was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Huh? Whats so funny?" She asked. Steve just continued laughing. It felt good, he hadn't laughed in so long. "Come on, Mr. Rogers! What's so funny?"

Stifling his laughter, if only a little bit, he said, "You are! You're so funny! You're such a smart girl, and here you are throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler!"

Hailey's face fell. She looked at her leg. "Oh Hailey." Steve said, standing up. "That wasn't meant to be taken as and insult," He put his hand on her shoulder again, like he did last night. "I was just joking around with you." His voice was gentle, and soft.

"Yeah I know." Hailey looked up at him and smiled. "I don't get to throw a 'temper tantrum', as you put it, very often."

Steve chuckled. "I would hope not! You're a teenager, not a child."

"Well some people my age still throw temper tantrums." Hailey grinned at him.

Klaus, Teddy, and Lily came back with the food then, ending their temper tantrum talk. And starting another on how bad the hospital food was. Hailey hung out with they four of them until about 9 o'clock at night. Then Lily's mom came to take Lily, Klaus, and Teddy home. They complained. Steve laughed. Finally she managed to shuffle the three reluctant teens away from Hailey.

Hailey waved them bye. Then she cast a look at Steve. "Are you staying again tonight, Mr. Rogers? There's school tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I will. The school will find me a substitute for a week or two. And the students will be fine."

Hailey yawned and nodded. "So can yo-" She was cut off.

"Hailey! Thank god you're okay!" A man standing in the doorway cried out. Hailey and Steve turned to look at him.

Hailey's heart stopped. Her palms got clammy. Her throat was thick and she felt like someone jammed cotton in her mouth. Hailey stared at the man in the doorway in numb shock.

That black hair...

Those green eyes...

That loving smile...

It couldn't be possible. He was dead. But he stood there in the doorway to her room.

"Dad?"

* * *

**So I've Decided That I LOVE Cliffhangers!**

**They're So Much FUN To Write!**

**So What Do You Think Of Hailey's Dead Dad Come Back To Life? Do You Think It's An Illusion? Is He A Ghost?**

**Haha, Not Even I Know Yet!**

**Review Please! It Makes Me Love You!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry It's Taken Me So Long To Update! I've Hit Writers Block. Then My Computer Crashed And Erased This Entire Chapter A Few Days Ago. But Now It's Finished! :D  
**

**Like Always, Reading Is Good For Your Brain So Do It!**

**And Reviews Make Me Happy, And Happy Me= More Chapters, So Review Not For Yourself, But For The Sake Of The Story!**

* * *

Hailey stared in shock. _This isn't happening, _Her brain screamed at her,_ It's impossible! _"How..." She tried to say, trailing off. I_t's a figment of my imagination. He's dead. Has to be,_ she thought.

"Hailey, do you know this man." Steve asked. He looked between the scared/shocked/what the hell look on Hailey's face, and the relieved/happy/thank god look on the man's face. The man stepped forward.

"I'm Hailey's father. Charlie Mint. Who, may I ask, are you?" Charlie said. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Steve. Steve opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"I thought you were dead!" Hailey yelled at Charlie. "If you weren't dead all these years then why weren't you with me?! Why'd you leave me with Ebony?!" Tears sprang into Hailey's eyes. "Look what that witch did to me! I could have been killed!" Hailey was sobbing by then. "Why weren't you here?" Hailey squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head down to her thighs. She pressed a hand over her eyes as Steve stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

Charlie walked forward and knelt next to the bed. Steve kept a watchful eye on him. "My darling Hailey... I couldn't. When everything was over, your mother was dead, and I though you were too. So I left."

"What!" Hailey shrieked. She sounded broken, Steve noticed.

"I couldn't stand to see the sight of your bodies, limp, and lifeless." Charlie pleaded with his hysterical daughter. He sounded desperate.

"Well obviously I wasn't lifeless! Just unconscious!" Hailey yelled.

Somehow, that pushed Charlie too far. He stood and yelled, "Well your mother was, and still is dead!"

Hailey froze. She opened her mouth, then looked at her legs. She lost it, and started to bawl. Hailey pressed both of her hands to her face. All the emotions of the day were flooding out of her. Happy to see her friends, annoyed to hear she would be here for a while, sad to see her friends leave for the night, slightly relieved to hear Mr. Rogers was staying with her, then feeling a little guilty about being so happy he was staying with her, and to top it all off, she was scared and confused and mad to see her dad. It was too much.

Steve was alarmed too see Hailey burst into tears. He glanced at her father. His facial expression hadn't even changed. _Isn't he upset to see his daughter so upset,_ Steve thought. _What a strange man._ Steve sat on the edge of Hailey's bed and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him. "I think you need to leave." Steve said.

As if just realizing he made his daughter go into hysterics, Charlies face crumpled. "Oh Hailey..." Charlie started, taking a step closer to the bed. Hailey shrank into Steve, and he just wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"You can come talk to her tomorrow, after she's had a good night's sleep." Steve said. Charlie nodded.

"Goodbye, Hailey." He said before leaving. Steve just stared at him in confusion. First he wanted his daughter to forgive him, then he yelled at her, then didn't seem to give a damn when she started to bawl. And then he left without an argument. _Any good father would have fought to stay with his daughter,_ Steve thought. Hailey started to move, bringing Steve back to reality. He whispered words of comfort, while scooting her across the bed, making room for him. He stayed like with her throughout the entire night. Her head on his chest with his arms wrapped around Hailey. By 10 that night, they both were fast asleep.

* * *

Steve woke up first. He glanced at his watch. It was 6:07. He started to move, but stopped when he heard a small noise. He glanced down surprised. Steve had forgotten that Hailey was clinging to him. She looked so peaceful. Steve smiled; somewhere during the night Hailey had slipped down more so that her head was on his stomach and her arms were wrapped around him. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered. Slowly she opened her eyes. Hailey groaned and shut them again.

"You awake?" Steve asked quietly. Hailey jumped and rolled her head up.

"Hi." Hailey said. She yawned. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

Steve laughed. "It's alright. Do you care if I get up now though."

Hailey quickly unwrapped herself from Steve. "Sorry Mr. Rogers."

He shot her a warm smile. "It's okay Hailey." Steve stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Do you want any?"

Hailey sat up. "Yeah. Some breakfast would be nice." She smiled.

Steve smiled and ducked out the room. Hailey sighed and leaned back into the pillows. _Maybe I can call Lily... No she wouldn't be awake by now. Nobody would, she_ thought. Hailey looked at the machine that was reading her heart. Hailey was exhausted. From what she could tell, her heart beat was normal. Hailey was relaxed into the pillows. She really wanted to go back to sleep, but something was nagging her. Something didn't feel right. Steve walked back in then.

"Strangest thing, you can go home now. The doctors cleared you. They'll be coming up in a few minuets to take off the bandage and then I guess I'll take you home." Steve said.

"Oh. Yeah... That is strange." Hailey said. She looked down at her leg.

Soon enough some nurses and doctors came in and removed the bandage. Before she knew it, Hailey was in Steve's car. "That sure happened fast." Steve said. He looked at Hailey. "Are you okay? You look very pale."

Hailey looked up at him. "Yeah... I'm okay Mr. Rogers. It just happened... It happened fast."

Steve nodded. "Well. I'll take you home now." Steve started to turn onto Hailey's street.

Hailey's heart raced. _What's wrong,_ she thought wildly. "Stop!" She yelled.

Steve slammed on the brakes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to go to my place! Can I spend the night at your house? I really don't want to go back to that house!" Hailey said, she looked him. She felt like she was about to burst into tears.

Steve looked at her. "Hailey..." He started.

"Please! I don't want to go back to that house! It scared me!" Hailey pleaded.

Steve looked at the steering wheel, then back at Hailey. "Alright." He said finally. "But we need to go get some of your stuff. You don't have to go inside, I'm sure I can find what you'll need." He pulled up into her driveway.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Rogers." Hailey said. She felt relieved, but still a little uneasy. Then something caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked. Sitting on her front porch was a white box, with a blue bow on top.

"I don't know." Steve said looking at it too. Hailey got out of the car, and so did he. Steve walked up to the front porch and picked up the box. He handed it to Hailey. There was a note under the bow. She pulled it out and read it.

_Hope you like this gift. You're mother picked it out when she knew __that there  
was no way of stopping the experiment. She always wanted yoo to have it.  
It would protect you. I got you a present too. Hope it makes a big BOOM. _

_Love, Charlie._

Steve was about to open the door. Everything clicked into place. She gasped. Hailey grabbed the back of Steve's jacket yelling, "Mr. Rogers!"

A white light blinded both of them as a thundered **_BOOM_** echoed through the air. Hailey's house exploded.

* * *

**Hope You Liked It! :D**

**Review And I Hope To Have The Next Chapter Posted Soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I Haven't Posted In A While, I've Been Really Busy With 4th Of July and Family Stuff, But Here's The Next Chapter. ENJOY!**

**P.S Please Review! :P**

* * *

Hailey opened her eyes. She was still holding onto the back of Steve's shirt. _Wait a minuet... _She thought, looking around,_ what's going on? _Hailey and Steve were surrounded by a pulsating, blue, watery-looking, thing. It covered them completely. "Did I do this?" Hailey whispered, letting go of Steve's shirt to look at her hand. **  
**

"Yeah. It seems your powers are getting stronger. Especially when you're in danger." Steve said. He turned to look at Hailey. "How did you know the house was going to explode?"

Hailey looked down. "I just read..." She snapped her head up. "Wait a minuet! What did you say about my powers!?" The... thing faded. They both were met with smoke and ash. Hailey started coughing and put her hand over her mouth and nose. Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her down the steps and through the ash, towards the street. He glanced at the spot where his car should have been. There was just ash. _Fury won't like that,_ Steve thought.

"Hailey I know this is going to surprise you but I need you to use your powers to get us to my house fast." Steve said.

"How do y-" She started

He cut her off. "I promise I'll explain everything when we get back to my house. Now hurry!" Hailey nodded and looked at the sky. Focusing on the molecules, she pushed them together and then forced then under her and Steve. A layer of ice. She pushed then up high into the air. Steve gasped. Hailey grabbed hold of his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Hold on, don't fall off." She said. "Where's your house?"

Steve moved one arm and pointed toward his home. Hailey made a ramp of ice leading toward his house. Only she could see it. Hailey sat down and pulled Steve down. She wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Hold on, don't let go. We'll be at your house in a few seconds." She tilted the ramp and down they went. Everything was a blur. In a few seconds they were sitting on the ground in Steve's front lawn.

"That was..." Steve started, but trailed off.

"Yeah." Hailey said, standing up. Steve pulled himself up and they went into the house. Steve sat on his couch and ran a hand through his hair. Hailey sat in a chair facing him. She sat the undamaged box down on her lap. "So will you explain how you knew about my powers now?"

He chuckled. "It's a long story." And it was. It took Steve an hour to explain about the Avengers and his mission.

"So you were just here to try and get me to join the Avengers?" Hailey asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "And you're Captain America?" He nodded again.

"So I had Captain America as my History teacher." He grinned and nodded.

Hailey stared at him. "You know... I didn't really see that coming." She said after a moment.

Steve laughed. "So you know how I got my powers?" Hailey asked.

"No. I don't think anyone really knows how you got your powers."

"Oh... I was experimented on. When I was a kid. My mom and dad tried to stop it, but it got my mom killed. And I think it turned my dad crazy." Hailey said. She looked at the box.

"I'm sorry, Hailey... Hailey?" She looked up. "How did you know the house was going to explode?"

"Oh!" She said. "The note on here! It said 'I hope it makes a big boom'. I know who caused the explosion too!"

"What?!" Steve asked, alarmed.

"It was Charlie! He left the box. He left the note! That's why I felt so uneasy around him! He tried to kill us!" She yelled.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Read the note!" Hailey handed him it. He looked over it.

"But why would Charlie, your father, try and kill us?" He asked, looking at her.

"I told you, I think it made him crazy!" Hailey yelled.

Steve sighed at looked at the ground. Then at the box. "What do you think is in there?"

She looked at it. "I don't know. Want me to open it?"

"Yeah." Steve said. Hailey unwrapped the bow and pulled the lid off, slightly expecting it to go off in her face, but it didn't. She gasped, looking inside it. "What is it?"

"It's beautiful! Oh I love my mom!" Hailey cried, still staring into the box. There was another note, tucked into the side. She pulled it out and read it aloud.

_My darling daughter, I'm so sorry it's come to this.  
__I know life didn't turn out the way you expected it to._  
_Things went wrong, and there was no way for me to stop_  
_the experiments. But before you were taken, I had this_  
_made for you. They will protect you against anything that _  
_may hurt you. They may seems flimsy, but is actually very  
strong. __It will keep you safe. I love you so so very much, Hailey._  
_Mom_.

Hailey was almost crying at the end. Steve got up and looked into the box. "Is that what I think it is?" She pulled out a black and blue long sleeved figure skating dress. It was decorated with silver crystals, and completely breathtaking. It was black at the top, fading to blue with black again at the bottom. **(A****/N Sort Of Like This But Without All The Colorful Gems, Just Silver Gems And Long Black Sleeves with No Gems On Them albums/v505/DesignerLeotards/BT5usQBmkKGrHqEOKjUEw FdM6TBMM5T2kYw_ ?t=1290521569****) **

"It's beautiful." Hailey whispered. Steve pulled out the pair of white figure skating shoes, and tan panty hose.**  
**

"My mother is amazing." She said. Hailey put the box down and stood up. She held the dress up to herself. "I think it'll fit!"

"Um, Hailey." Steve said, pulling one more thing out of the box. Hailey looked, and almost dropped the dress. It was a tiara. A silver tiara with a sapphire in the middle of it.

"Oh. My. God." Hailey said. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't seem to shut it, or take her eye's off the tiara. Steve handed it to her. She turned it over in her hands. "It's so beautiful."

"It is. Your mother loved you a lot Hailey." Steve said. He took it from her. "May I?" She nodded. Steve carefully placed the tiara on her head. Hailey went over to the mirror.

"Oh my god." She said again. Hailey grinned from ear to ear, forgetting the troubles of the world for a moment. Steve smiled at the younger girl. He put the other things back in the box. Hailey handed him the tiara and let out a huge yawn.

"Getting tired?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's not everyday I almost get blown up." She said laying down on his couch.

"No, no. I have a spare bedroom for you to stay in." Steve said, pulling Hailey up by her arms. She groaned, but smiled. Picking up the box, Hailey followed him to his bedroom. She sat on his bed while he dug through his closet looking for something for her to wear to bed. Finally he pulled out a shirt that was too big on him. "It should go down to your mid-thigh. Maybe." Steve handed it to her. "Are you going to take a shower? There's a bathroom connected to your bedroom."

"Yeah. I probably will." Hailey said, setting the shirt on top of the box.

Steve walked into his bathroom. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, a rag, new toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. "Think you got enough stuff?" Hailey asked, standing in the doorway.

Steve looked at her and smiled. "Think you'll need anymore stuff?"

"God I hope not." She laughed.

"Then follow me to your bedroom. I've only been in once or twice. The family that lived here before left it exactly as it was. I think their teenage daughter lived in it." Steve said, now standing in front of a white door. Hailey grinned and opened the door, flipping the lights on. The room was amazing. It was all white and blue and green. The walls were white with dots of blue and green on it. The bed was 4 feet off the ground on top of some blue, white, and green drawers that would hold clothes. The duvet was striped white, blue and green. The floor was brown, but there was a green rug on it and a desk and a few bookshelves in the corner of the room. Then there was another door leading to was was probably the bathroom.

"I love it in here. It's so pretty." Hailey said. Steve walked into the bathroom and started putting stuff in the shower and on the sink. Hailey sat down in the desk chair and spun herself around a few times, laughing. Suddenly her cell-phone rang. She answered it. Steve stuck his head out the door to see Hailey sitting in the chair with her feet up on the desk, having a four-way conversation with her, Lily, Klaus, and Teddy. From what he could tell, they were freaking out because her house was exploded and gone.

He pulled his head back in and finished setting up her bathroom. "Is it ready?" Hailey asked, standing in the doorway again.

"Almost." He put the last bottle of soap on the sink and smiled. "Done! Are Lily, Klaus, and Teddy okay?"

"Yeah. They were just worried that I was, ya know. Dead." Hailey said, grinning. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Alright." Steve said leaving. He walked into the hallway, before remembering something. "Hailey?"

"Yeah." She walked over to the doorway, leaning against it.

"I just wanted you to know that if you needed anything during the night, more blankets, or water, or something, don't be afraid to come get me." He smiled at her. "I'm just down the hall."

She smiled back. "Thanks Mr. Rogers." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "For everything."

His smile grew. "No problem." He left her to take a shower in peace. Walking down to the kitchen, he thought about Charlie and everything with him. He set water on to boil. He leaned back against the counter, thinking about everything. From Charlie blowing up the house, to what he was going to do with Hailey. He reached up and touch the spot where she had kissed him. He smiled and made his tea. He walked back to his room to hear silence from Hailey's room. He sat his tea down in his room, then walked back to Hailey's room. Steve opened the door a little bit and say Hailey asleep in her bed. He walked over to her and watched her for a moment.

"You really are just a kid." He said quietly. He kissed her forehead, then left heading to his own room again. Steve settled on his own bed before pulling out his phone. He dialed it.

"Hey. I have someone here you'll want to meet. Get down here sometime tomorrow. There's also big news. Very big news." Steve said, sipping his tea.

* * *

**Once More Sorry That Took So Long To Update, But It Is A Longer Chapter! I Think!**

**Anyways, Hope You Enjoyed And Please, Please Review! :D**


	15. AN Puppies!

**Okay So I Won't Be Updating For Almost A Month. My Grandma Found A Box Of Puppies On The Side Of The Road, So My Family Is Taking Care Of Them. It's A Lot Of Work So It'll Take A While.**

**BTW If Any Of My Readers EVER Think About Abandoning Puppies On A Road, I Will Hunt You Down And Kill You. It's Sick And Twisted. There Are Better Ways Of Taking Care Of Animals. You Have Been Warned. **


	16. Chapter 15

**So Glad So Many People Love This Story! It's All Because Of You Guys(And Gals) That I'm Gonna Finish This Story.  
**

**Please, Please, Please, Please Review!**

**Read And Enjoy!**

* * *

Hailey woke up a little freaked out. She kinda forgot where she was. Light streamed in through the window, showing off the blue and green parts of the room. "Right..." She said quietly, moving to get up. "Mr. Rogers house. Mine's ash and dust." Hailey groaned and climbed down the ladder. She was in his old shirt. It went down to her mid-thighs, and that was long enough. She walked out the door, and toward the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Mr. Rogers, do you have anything for breakfast?" Hailey asked. She was greeted with silence. Blinking her eyes open, Hailey was met with a room full of people. Grown people. Grown, adult, people. Grown, adult, strange, people. Grown, adult, strange, mostly guys, people. And she was wearing just a shirt. Before Steve could even open his mouth, Hailey turned and ran back to her room. She slammed the door and climbed back up on her bed, pulling her knees up the her chest.

"Cap, was that _your_ shirt on the kid? I never imagined you as the pervert." Tony said, laughing.

"Shut it, Tony!" Steve glared at him. "I'll go get her."

"Here, Steve." Natasha said, handing him a bag. "For her to wear. You said her clothes got blown up as well."

He took it. "Thanks." Steve walked down the hallway and knocked on Hailey's door. "Hailey? Can I come in?" No answer. He cracked open the door and peered in. Hailey was sitting on her bed, head on her knees. She looked up and glared at him. "I guess I should have told you people were coming over."

"You guess?!" Hailey yelled. "I'm wearing a shirt. A shirt!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sorry." He put the bag on the floor. "I have some clothes for you. Natasha Romanoff brought them. She's in the Avengers too."

"Black Widow." Hailey said. She slung her feet over the edge of the bed and let them dangle.

Steve put his hands on her waist and lifted her off the bed, setting her on the ground. "That's right."

Hailey took the bag and looked into it. "I'll go change. I'm guessing I need to go meet everybody right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you out there." Steve turned and walked out of the room. Hailey sighed and stared at the ceiling. _God my life is crazy,_ she thought. Sighing, Hailey went to the bathroom to get ready. She dumped out the bag on the counter. There was a gray t-shirt with a mustache on it, black sweatpants with the words LOVE PINK on the upper left thigh, grey boots, and a gray beanie. (**A/N If You Type In lazy day with one direction On Google, Then Go To Images, Go Down To Around The 8th Row, There Should Be A Picture That Says Lazy Day With Harry, That's The Outfit I Found And Liked If You Wanted To See It.**)

"Hmm." Hailey said, lifting up the shirt. "Romanoff has a good sense of style." She grinned and pulled on the clothes. They fit her perfectly, and were super comfy. She pulled on the boots and beanie and walked out of the bathroom. The box was still on the table. Hailey looked at it. She grabbed it and walked out to meet the new people in her life.

"There's the new Mrs. Rogers!" Tony exclaimed when Hailey walked into the room.

"What?" Hailey asked, before anyone could say anything. "Mrs. Rogers?"

"Well you were wearing his shirt. You must have slept with him, am I right?" He teased.

Hailey's job dropped. "Slept with him? Are you crazy! He's like 28, I'm just 15, you pervert!"

Tony looked at her surprised. "You have spunk."

"Down Stark." Fury said. He walked up to Hailey. "Hailey Mint, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she took it. "I'm Nick Fury, in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. This team is the Avengers. You've already meet Steve Rogers, Captain America." Steve smiled at Hailey. "And you've already exchanged words with Tony Stark, Iron Man."

"More like iron pervert." Hailey muttered.

"Hey." Tony defended.

"Enough you two. Hailey, this is Bruce Banner, the Hulk." Fury said, gesturing to a man with glasses standing in the corner of the room. He smiled at her. Hailey returned the smile.

"And this is is Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow."

"Thanks for the clothes Ms. Romanoff. They're perfect for a cold November morning." Hailey said with a smile at the lady.

"No problem Hailey." She said with a small smile.

"And This is Clint Barton, Hawkeye." Fury finished. Barton gave a curt nod to Hailey and she gave him a small smile. "Rogers told me that he gave you a run down on why we want you and everything about us.

"Yeah, he did." Hailey said, looking past him toward the doorway to the kitchen. She was hungry.

"What's in the box, Hailey?" Fury asked.

"Oh yeah." Hailey walked to the couch and sat down between Natasha and Steve. She opened the box and pulled out the stuff, explaining it. When she finished, Natasha took the dress.

"How is this flimsy thing supposed to help protect you?" She asked feeling the material.

"I don't know. Is there any chance we could run a test or two on the material and find out what it's made of? It could have been spun with a radioactive material or some type of thin metal, like titanium. From what I remember, my mom was pretty smart, so she would have definitely been able to come up with a way to enhance the material."

They stared at her. "What?"

"Well now I believe you have a super high IQ." Tony said.

"Oh... Okay." Hailey said, looking back down at the tiara in her hand. "I don't know why this is there, though. I remember my mom used to put one like this on me and pretend I was a princess. But every mom did that with their daughter."

"Hailey, can I take all of this and analyze it? It might help with figuring out why your mother thinks it'll help protect you." Bruce asked.

"Yeah sure." Hailey packed the stuff back up and handed it to him. "Here."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Hailey."

"Alright, why don't we go back up to the Helicarrier. There we can discuss Hailey joining the Avengers." Fury said.

"Wait!" Hailey cried out. "On one condition!"

"What?" Steve said.

"I want..." She paused dramatically. "Food. I. Am. Starving!" A few of them laughed, even Barton gave a small smile. "I haven't eating since yesterday, and it was hospital food."

"Alright, there's food in the kitchen. Come on." Steve said. Hailey bounced up and followed him.

"They're getting along nicely." Romanoff said, leaning back into the couch.

"That's what happens when you fall in love." Tony teased loudly.

"Shut up iron pervert!" Hailey yelled from the kitchen, making everybody laugh.

* * *

Hailey looked around as she stepped off the helicopter. It was so cool. Steve grabbed her elbow and directed her toward the doors. Once inside she said, "That's so cool, can I go back out and look around?"

"No, we have to talk to you. And it's November, you'll freeze." Steve said, taking off his coat.

"Cold doesn't bother me, haven't you figured that out yet?" Hailey asked, looking up at him.

"I guess not. Come on." Steve led her to the main room and sat her down at a big round table. "Stay here." He left.

Hailey watched him go, then stood up and walked around to look at everything. There were so many computers. She walked down the rows of computer and looked at what they were all doing. People looked at her, but she ignored them. Hailey climbed up onto the cat-walk looking thing and walked back to the table. She walked past it and out the sliding doors.

_This place is so cool,_ she thought. Hailey turned and walked around a corner. She bumped into Bruce. "Hey Dr. Banner."

"Hello Hailey. What are you doing?" He gave her a warm smile. _He's so nice, _she thought._ And so sweet._

"Just looking around. This ship is so cool!"

Bruce laughed. "Yeah it's pretty cool. And big. Do you want to come see my lab?"

Hailey nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, then follow me." He led her down a few more hallways and into a room.

Hailey stared at it for a few seconds, before basically exploding. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" Hailey bounced away from him and to a computer. She spun the monitor around and started tapping the screen. Eventually she pulled up full blueprints of the Helicarrier.

"Hey Bruce did you ever get the results of- what is she doing here?" Tony asked walking into the room.

"Hailey was wandering around the ship, so I brought her to the lab." Bruce explained. Hailey spun around and smiled at him.

"How did you get that up?" Tony asked, walking over to the computer.

"What? The blueprints?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Aren't those under lock and key like Fort Knox?" Tony asked. He looked at the girl. Her hair fell into the bright blue eyes.

"It was easy. I just started pulling out files and knocking down firewalls." Hailey said, brushing the hair away.

"Okay. Yeah. Now I believe you're a genius. Blueberry?" He held out a silver package to her. Hailey grinned and took out a handful. She popped a few in her mouth and looked at Bruce.

"Have you finished the tests on the dress and tiara?" She asked walking over to where they were in a glass case.

"Almost. I'm identified most of the materials. Its all normal, except for this trace." Bruce pulled up the ingredients. "It's familiar, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Let me see it." Tony looked at it. "Your right, it's familiar. What did your mom put into these things."

"How should I know." Hailey pulled herself onto a counter and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I barely knew her."

The door opened. "Have you guys seen Hai- There you are." Steve said, walking in. "I told you to stay at the table in the chair."

"I was going to but this ship is so big and so cool!" Hailey said, grinning at him.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well for starters you could tie-" Tony started but Bruce stopped him.

"Shut up Tony. Steve, come here. Look at this." Steve walked over.

"What is the capsicle going to know that we don't?" Tony argued.

"Just let him look, Tony." Bruce said. "It's not going to kill anybody."

"That looks familiar. You don't know what it is?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Tony said, sitting on the counter.

"No idea."

"Well maybe you should run it by Fury." Cap suggested.

The doors opened again. "Run what by me?" Fury walked in with Romanoff and Barton. "We've been looking for you all. We're supposed to be talking about Hailey right now."

"I got bored on the ship. I wanted to explore." Hailey said, rocking back.

"Fury will you look at this?" Bruce asked.

"What is it?" He walked over to squint at the computer screen.

"A material that we can't identify, but it looks familiar." He explained.

Fury stared at it. "Oh my god. It can't be." He turned and looked at Hailey. "How the hell did your mother get a hold of this?"

"How should I know. Wait, what is it?" Hailey said. She jumped down from the table and looked at him.

"Yeah Fury? What is it?" Steve asked, walking forward and putting his hand on Hailey's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna run off." Hailey said, moving out of his grip.

"Well you did before." Steve and Hailey argued while Fury stared at them.

"Hey, hey!" Tony interrupted. "Finish your lovers quarrel some other time. Fury, go."

"Iron pervert, I will freeze your lips off." Hailey threatened.

"Oh I would love to see you try." Tony said, putting the blueberries down.

"Hey!" Fury yelled. "Do you want to know what the material is or not!?"

"Yes!" Bruce, Steve, Tony, and Hailey yelled.

"Then shut up!" Fury yelled. Hailey pulled herself back onto the counter and quieted down. Steve leaned onto the counter next to her. Tony picked back up the bag of blueberries. "Finally. I'm pretty sure the mystery material is the Tesseract."

* * *

**Sorry It Took So Long To Update! The Puppies Are Keeping Me Really Busy! And I'm Happy To Say That They're Really Happy And Very Healthy!**

**Hope You Loved The Chapter. This Is The Longest One Yet, I Think. 2,218 words!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So There's Only Going To Be A Few More Chapters. I'm Thinking This Chapter, Another One, And Then The Epilogue. That's How I See The End Of This Story Panning Out. So Enjoy These Last Chapters!**

**And Review! I Absolutely LOVE Reviews!**

* * *

Hailey stared at Fury. "The Tesseract? What is that?"**  
**

Bruce took off his glasses. "The Tesseract is an unlimited power source that caused a god named Loki come down from Asgard and attack us. It happened about 2 years ago."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. It was all about the Tesseract?" Hailey asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. It was a very big deal. Loki wanted to destroy Earth, essentially. It basically made the Avengers." Steve said, looking at her.

"Yup. It made this team of misfits." Tony said. "Fury are you sure it's the Tesseract?"

"Positive Tony. It has to be. There's nothing else it could be." Fury said. "What I don't know is how Hailey's mother got it. Or how she put it into the dress and tiara."

"Where was it?" Hailey asked. "The Tesseract. Where was it?"

"In S.H.I.E.L.D. There's no way your mother would have been able to get at it." Fury said.

"Well obviously she did. Maybe my grandmother..." She trailed off.

"What about your grandmother?" Steve asked.

"Peggy Carter. She could have taken some of the Tesseract, and given it to my mother. From some of the stories, which is only 1 or 2, she seemed like the type of person to do things like that. Like, if maybe she knew that I was going to be in trouble from experimenting, so she got that stuff to my mother, as a way to help protect me." Hailey looked down at her gray boot-clad feet.

"She did work with the Tesseract. That's probably how your mother got the Tesseract." Fury said.

"Well that's nice, and all, but what now?" Tony asked.

"Tony's right. What now?" Bruce agreed.

"Yeah, sorry. What do you mean, what now?" Hailey said. "I might have a high IQ, but word puzzles still confuse me."

"Charlie. What do we do about Charlie?" Tony said. "The jackass has to go. One way, or another."

"I agree." Hailey said, staring at the ground, mad now.

"Well, lets talk about it. Charlie Mint is a smart person. But thankfully, a normal human. There shouldn't be any experiments done on him so he's human and normal. I think we sho-" Fury was cut off by Hailey's phone going off. (**A/N One Direction Tell Me A Lie.**)

_Can't Ever Get It Right,__No Matter How Hard I Try._  
_And I've Tri-_

"Sorry. Hello?" Hailey answered.

"Hailey?" Lily asked.

"Hey Lily. Can I ca-"

"Hailey you have to help me!" Lily sobbed over the phone.

"Lily! Lily what happened?" Everyone looked at her. She was panicking. She put the phone on speaker quickly.

"Please come get us. It's me, Klaus, and Teddy. This guy knocked us out on our way to school!"

"Who. Lily I need a name." Hailey said, gripping the phone tighter.

"I-I don't know! But he can shoot fire and Ahh!" Lily shrieked over the phone. I heard Klaus yelling in the background.

"Lily? Lily!" Hailey yelled.

"Hello Hailey." A cool and smooth voice came over the phone.

"Charlie." She said. Fury started to say something, but Hailey waved her hand wildly at him to get him to shut up.

"If you want your best friends to survive, you'll go to the woods behind your old house. All the way back to the stream and the mountain. On the cliff, that's where you'll find us. I'd hurry if I was you. Your friend, Teddy, isn't looking so well. He fought back, and I hit him rather hard on his head. He passed out. But then again, all three of them are unconscious now. Your friends Lily and Klaus, they put up quite a fight." Charlie said.

"Lily said you can shoot fire. Did you go through experiments too?" Hailey asked.

"That I did my dear daughter. That I did."

"What happens if for some reason, I don't go."

"Then your friends die, by roasting. Come and get them by 4 P.M. You must be there. Goodbye Hailey." He hung up.

"We have to go get them." Hailey said standing up.

"Wait Hailey, we have 4 hours. Let's think." Fury said, standing in her way.

"Didn't you hear what he said? He hurt Teddy, and knocked out Lily and Klaus! Teddy may not even have 4 hours!" She cried out frustrated. "We have to go get them now!"

"She sounds like you now, Tony. Listen Hailey, we thought Charlie was a normal human before. Now we know that he can shoot fire. He was experimented on like you. You can control ice and plasma. He can control fire and maybe something else." Romanoff said.

"She's right Hailey. It's 12:05 right now. We have 3 hours and 55 minuets. It's going to be okay." Steve said.

"I don't care that it's only 12:05! They're my friends, being held by my psychological father, who also happens to be freakin' insane!" Hailey yelled. "I'm going!" She charged past Fury, only to be grabbed around her waist. "Hey!"

Steve pulled her back and held her against him. "You need to calm down and think." Hailey groaned and struggled against him.

"Come with me. Hailey can stay in a room while she calms down and we come up with a plan." Fury said. Steve pulled Hailey up and over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She beat on his back with her fists. "You know I'm right! We have to go save my friends! Steve carried me down the hallway following Furry. He punched a keypad and a door opened. There was a table and chairs and a bowl of fruit and a water jug. Steve carried her over to a chair and put her down in it. Then quickly walked out of the room.

"Stay here for a little while until we come up with a plan and you calm down." Steve said. Hailey rushed to her feet then to the open door. It swished shut just as she reached it. Irritated, she banged on the door then groaned and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest. _This isn't fair,_ she thought. _If Lily and Klaus and Teddy die, I'll be all alone._ Angry tears made her way to her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Hailey sniffled and rubbed her cheeks. Standing up, she walked over to the table, and sat down again.

_I shouldn't be here! I should be saving my friends!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and Fury were talking about how to get the kids back, at the big circle table.

"Okay, so we have less than 4 hours to save 3 teenagers and take down a crazy man who shoots fire. Any ideas?" Fury asked.

"We could leave Hailey locked up and go get the kids ourselves." Tony said.

"Charlie said Hailey had to be there. If we leave her, the kids might die. We can't risk it." Bruce said.

* * *

Hailey looked up at the door. An idea filtered through her head. She looked down at her hand, frost drifting around her fingertips. She looked back up at the door.

_Maybe..._

* * *

"None of these ideas are working!" Romanoff yelled frustrated. "If we don't take Hailey, the kids die. If we do take Hailey, she could freak and not remember the plan!"

"Well they're better than nothing. We have 3 hours and 30 minuets left. Think people!" Fury said.

* * *

Hailey walked toward the door. She pointed her hand froze the place where the locking mechanism was. The place where the the handle would usually be.

She smiled and shot out a blast of plasma.

* * *

"We need more ideas. The longer we take, the more chance those kids are going to die." Clint said, leaning forward.

"It's all in vain if we don't get Hailey. She has to be there, or they will die, no matter what." Steve said.

* * *

Hailey jogged down the hall toward the lab again. Hailey finally found the door and ran in.

She walked over to the glass case holding the things she would need.

* * *

"Somebody go get Hailey." Fury said.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"Because, Stark. We need Hailey to make a plan that will actually work"

* * *

Hailey stripped off her clothes and slid into the dress and pulled on the tan leggings. They matched her skin color. She pulled on the shoes, and quickly put her hair into a lose bun. Finally she put on the tiara.

Hailey gasped shut her eyes. It felt like the outfit was pulsating. She stayed frozen until it matched the beat of her heart. Soon after the pulses faded until they were gone completely.

* * *

"Rogers, go get Hailey." Fury said.

"Right." He stood up.

"I'll go get the clothes, we'll probably need them." Bruce said. They men left together.

* * *

Hailey looked at her nails. They turned blue. It was so pretty. Hailey turned and felt the ice under her skates. She took a few steps, then started skating, faster and faster. The halls were going by in a blur.

She laughed and broke out onto the deck.

* * *

"Hey Hailey we ha- Hailey?" Steve looked around the empty room. "Oh, no." He muttered. Quickly, Steve ran back out into the hallway. Bruce was running down from the lab.

"Hailey's gone." Steve told him.

"So are the clothes." Bruce said. "Let's go tell Fury." They ran back to the room.

"Where's Hailey?" Fury asked when they got back to the table.

"She's gone." Steve said.

"So are her clothes." Bruce explained.

"Sir!" A man came up. "A girl just jumped off the deck!"

"Oh hell." Fury said. "Pull up the video feed." The guy pulled it up and sure enough, there she was.

* * *

Hailey loved the feeling of wind rushing past. It was amazing! She caught her skates on ice and slid the rest of the way down, heading for the stream behind her house.

_Don't worry you guys. I'm on my way!_

* * *

**Hope You Guys Like It! This Is My Second Update Today :D_  
_**

**Please, Please Please Review! I LOVE LOVE LOVE Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**So There Should Be This Chapter, Another And Then One More Then The Story's Done.**

**Unless I Come Up With More Ideas. I Might Make Another Story About Hailey And The Avengers. **

**Like Always, I LOVE Reviews, So Give Me More! And A Lot Of People Have Been Saying That They Can't Leave Reviews. I Have No Clue As To Why, But If It Says That, Just Either Inbox Me Your Review, Or Logout Of Your Account, And Try To Leave It As A Guest. Or Try And Refresh The Page Or Something.  
**

**I'm Really Sorry For The Inconvenience, Even Though It's Not My Fault.**

**Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Hailey let her feet hit the ice and made a path pointing towards the woods just behind the stream and mountain. She glanced back up at the Helicarrier. It wouldn't take very long for them to realize that she was missing. They probably already knew.

* * *

The Avengers were running to a helicopter. Clint and Romanoff got into the front while the rest piled into the back. "He said the river and mountain's behind Hailey's old house, right?" Clint asked Romanofff.

"Yeah." She said. Romanoff turned it on and off they went.

* * *

Hailey landed behind a few big trees. There was a big clearing behind here. Suddenly she heard a loud whipping noise. Looking up, she gasped as a helicopter landed. A familiar face charged its way toward her.

_Oh, no,_ Hailey thought.

* * *

"There's a big clearing there. We can land."

"Okay Romonaff. We're going out." Steve stood up and walked over to the door. When the chopper landed, he hopped out with Bruce and Tony, now in his Iron Man suite.

Steve saw something. Blue, black, and silver. Hailey. She was standing next to a tree, looking like a little kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The rest of the Avengers got out and saw her too. Or rather, they saw Steve charging at Hailey, looking like he was going to kill her.

"What were you thinking?" Steve yelled at the almost trembling Hailey.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Answer me first, what were you thinking?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

Hailey stared at him. "Well. I, um... I had to save my friends." She felt way less confident, now that somebody was yelling at her.

"We were coming up with a plan!" Steve fumed. "You should have listened to us, instead of going off all half-cocked!"

Hailey's confidence came back in a rush. She stood a little taller and yelled at him, "I didn't go off all half-cocked. I went off all-cocked! And you're not my parent, you can't tell me what to do!"

Steve got very close to Hailey's face then. "The way it's been the last few months, I've been the closest thing to a parent you've had in a long time." He said in a low voice, making sure only she could hear him.

Hailey's emotions were on a roller coaster. A few seconds ago, she was at an all-time high. Now she was back at the bottom. Hailey swallowed and looked down at her bright white shoes. "I know." She finally said. Sighing she turned and skated a few feet away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just felt like it's my fault that my friends are there. I don't want them to get hurt." Hailey looked at the Avenger team. "Don't you guys have somebody you'd protect, even if it meant doing something stupid, and dangerous?"

That made all the Avengers think. Romanoff and Hawkeye(**A/N Clint**) thought of each other. Tony thought of Pepper, and Noelle(**A/N Read Tony's Daughter To Understand. For Those Who Have, This Takes Place After Tony's Daughter**). Bruce thought of the whole team. And Steve? He thought of the team, Peggy, Bucky, and... Well, Hailey. The impatient, reckless, adorable teen had started to mean a lot him.

"We understand, Hailey. We all have someone we would do that for. But Cap's right. Next time, listen to us." Romanoff smiled at Hailey. "It may not seem like it, but this rag-tag team is capable of coming up with good plans."

Hailey looked at her. "Then what's the good plan?"

Everyone was silent. Hailey groaned. "You don't have a plan do you?"

"Well we came up with a bunch of horrid ones." Tony said.

"Great." Hailey looked up at the sky before saying, "Okay, how about this. I go try and get Lily, Klaus, and Teddy. Charlie is probably going to be waiting for me, so when he pops out, Tony fly's out and knocks him out. Then I take Lily and you take Klaus and Teddy. Would that plan work?"

They all stared at her. "What!"

"Nothing. We're all just surprised that your first idea is going to work." Tony said.

"Why is everybody always surprised I'm so smart! I have a really high IQ ya know!" Hailey yelled, exasperated.

"Quit your complaining. Let's get your plan in action. We'll bring the kids back here." Tony said, "Hailey, you go first. I'll follow from behind."

Hailey nodded. She saw the ice path to the cliff to where they would be. Stepping on it, she cast one more look at Steve, before skating up it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tony take off. He flew low, until he got to the back of the mountain. Hailey focused once more on her path.

When she was there, the first thing she saw was her friends chained to the mountainside. Lily and Klaus were conscious, but Teddy had a bad head wound, and was bleeding and unconscious. Hailey skated fast toward her friends, only to be blown sideways by a burning fireball. She cried out as she hit the side, and slid down.

"Well, well, well. You did come, Hailey. You must be stupider than I thought to come alo-" Charlie was cut off as Tony blasted him with mini rockets, into the other side.

"I knew you'd come." Lily said, as Hailey stumbled upwards, and skated over to where she was. She shot a blast of plasma at her cuffs to break them.

"Hurry kid." Tony said, already holding Klaus and Teddy.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm new to this whole rescuing people thing." She shouted at him. Hailey grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her onto the ice with here. "We're going." With that, she slid down, back to the clearing. Hailey turned her head too see Tony take off with the other two."

"I knew you'd come." Lily yelled over the whipping winds.

"How could I leave my best friends to deal with my demented father." Hailey yelled back.

Lily gawked at her. "That was your father!" She screamed.

Hailey landed. "Yep." Lily just kept staring at her.

"Like your evil foster father?"

"Nope. Like my real father. I know it's confusing, but I'll explain it all later, okay?" Lily stepped off onto real ground just as Tony landed.

"Okay." Lily said.

"This kid needs medical attention." Tony said. He sat down Klaus. "This one's fine."

Klaus ran over to Lily and Hailey. "What the hell just happened, and what are you wearing?" He asked, giving her a strange look.

"Lily can tell you what she knows, and it's a long long story, so I'll tell you guys later." Hailey said. Steve came over.

"Your plan worked so far. Now we all go fight Char-"

"No." Hailey interrupted him.

Steve looked at her, surprised. "What?"

"You're not all fighting Charlie. It's not your fight." That got all the Avenger to gather around Hailey.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Charlie didn't do anything to you guys. Well, I guess he tried to blow you up Mr. Rogers, but that's it. With me, he blew up my home, killed my mom, hurt my friends... He hurt me. It's my fight." She looked up at all of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lily and Klaus staring at Captain America in disbelief. Clearly they didn't want to believe that their history teach was really a superhero.

"I agree with her. While she's fighting, we can look after that boy. It's obvious he isn't fit to transport anywhere." Romanoff said. She looked at Hailey. "Good luck."

"Wait a minuet," Lily said, getting her voice back. "You're going to fight that maniac all alone? Hailey he's strong!"

"So am I, and so is this outfit. I was hit with a fireball. It should have burnt this outfit to a crisp, but it didn't even singe it. I'll be okay, Lily." Hailey hugged her best friend tightly. When she pulled away, she was surprised to hear this person speak out of concern.

"You sure you'll be okay kid? We don't need anything bad happening to you." Hawkeye said.

Hailey grinned and nodded. "I'll be okay. Take care of Teddy."

Hawkeye worrying for her safety was a little surprising, but this blew that out of the water. Steve pulled her into a hard, tight hug. "Be careful out there Hailey."

Still in a little shock, she managed to get out, "Yeah... Okay, don't worry." Steve released his tight grip on Hailey. All the Avengers were staring. Lily had that they're-gonna-get-married look on her face, while Klaus looked like he wanted to saw ewwwww, like some little girl. Hailey heard Teddy let out a groan from his spot in the soft grass. "Take care of him."

With that, Haily turned and started to skate. She stared at the cliff where her father was waiting.

_This isn't gonna be easy,_ she thought.

* * *

**Two Chapters Left, AHHHHHH!**

**Enjoy What's Left! There's A Huge Battle Scene, Then Something Else.**

**Tell Me What You Think The Something Else Is Going To Be.**

**And Do You Think Hailey Is Gonna Survive The Battle?**

**Review And Tell Me Everything! Or Inbox Me If It's Not Working.**

**P.S. There's No Romance Between Hailey And Steve. He Sorta Sees Her As His Daughter, And Want's To Protect Her. So Yeah NO ROMANCE! Just Clearing That Up :P**


	19. Chapter 18

**After This There's One More Chapter, Then It's All Over. But I'm Thinking Of Writing A Rise Of The Guardians Story That Will Kinda Be Like This. Sorta. **

**Enjoy This Chapter. Savor It, Because There's Only One More! Sorry It Took So Long. My Grandma Died, Then School Started... A Lot Has Been Happening. But Enjoy The Story!  
**

**And Check Out Mind Games. I'm Writing It With Monster-Of-Chaos, It'll Be AWESOME!**

**And Review! I Really Really Love Reviews!**

* * *

Hailey landed on the cliff where her dad was. He was leaning against a rock and smiling at her. His eye's were red now. "Oh how I missed you, dear daughter."

"Shut up!" Hailey yelled back, ready to fight. But Charlie wanted to talk.

"Calm down! I just want to talk to you for a few minuets. Then I can beat you senseless." He sneered at her.

Hailey didn't lower her guard at all, ready to spring up a shield at any moment. "I think you have that backwards. I'll be beating you!"

"Well then, since you're so sure about your powers, lets try them out, shall we my child!" Charlie roared and blasted a fire ball at her. Hailey jumped out of its path, only to have it turn around and crash into her back. She shrieked and, fell to her knees. It hurt, but the dress shielded most of the attack. "That pitiful attack brought you to your knees?"

"Shut up!" Hailey yelled back. But she knew he was right. If that attack brought her to her knees, the others really could kill her. Hailey shot up and blasted a stream of plasma at Charlie. He gasped as it hit him straight in the chest. He was thrown backwards into the cliff wall and slid to the ground.

"Since when can you use plasma?" Charlie yelled at her, disoriented and seeing double.

"I have my own secrets. Get up and fight." Hailey said, jumping into the air and standing on a platform of ice. Charlie slowly got up. He stared up at Hailey.

"We could be great together. Ice and fire. Plasma and fire. Those are great combinations. We could try and rule the world together. We could even beat up those idiots called the Avenger-Ahh!" Charlie was cut off by Hailey blasting plasma at him. It hit him, and he fell off the cliff. Charlie had his own secrets. He blasted fire out of his hands, and stayed upright.

"Shut up!" Hailey yelled at him. "You're so stupid, why would I join up with you? I have my own friends, and I would never want to take over the world!" She shot him in the chest with ice. He spiraled out of the air and hit a tree, sliding down it. Hailey skated down to him. "And those idiots, the Avengers. They're my friends." Charlie hadn't moved since he hit it tree, not even lifting up his head. Hailey looked at him suspicious. She was standing a good 7 feet away from him. Slowly, she crept forward, trying to be silent.

Suddenly, Charlie snapped his head up, and tackled Hailey. He sat on her stomach and grabbed her throat, his hands getting hot, ready to burn her. Hailey forced her body over, and sat on his chest. She drew one arm back and punched him in the nose. She couldn't believe how bad it hurt her hand. Since Hailey was distracted by the pain in her hand, she didn't see Charlie hold his hand up. He shot a fireball at her, and Hailey screamed as she was thrown from on top of him.

She crashed into the same tree he had, and knocked it over. Hailey shrieked as she rolled off it, and a branch caught her. Struggling, Hailey couldn't help but panic as Charlie walked closer to her. He had a fireball in his hand. He tossed it back and forth.

"Who knew. You talked so big, but you're so easy to defeat. Goodbye, Hailey Mint!" Charlie raised his hand and threw the fireball at here. Hailey winced, and threw up a shield. The fireball, caught the tree on fire, but left her undamaged.

Hailey looked down at her, in one, non-fiery, piece. "Thank god." She said, and slid out from under the branch. She didn't see Charlie throw another fireball at her. Hailey gasped, and screamed when it hit her. Hailey was knocked a few feet over, and let out a sob. She looked down at her side. Tears streamed down her face, but the dress protected her.

* * *

The Avengers and the teens looked up. They heard Hailey scream. "Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked, looking at Banner.

"I'm sure Hailey will be fine. Besides, she doesn't want our help. She said that it was her fight, and her fight alone." Banner explained, giving a smile to the worried kid.

"Shouldn't we try and get out of here? Teddy is still unconscious, and I'm pretty sure he needs to go to a hospital." Klaus said, sitting on the ground next to Teddy. He hadn't left his boyfriends side since Hailey had left.

"Don't worry queer eye-" Tony started.

"Hey!" Klaus interjected, glaring at him.

"You boyfriend will be fine. JARVIS did an analysis of him. He's not critical." Tony continued like Klaus had never spoken.

"And we can't take off while they're fighting. One blast of Charlie's fire, or Hailey ice or plasma, would send us crashing down." Natasha said, giving Tony a look.

"Oh." Klaus said, looking down at Teddy. He let out a small noise, and turned, his nose touching Klaus's leg. He smiled down at his boyfriend, and ran his fingers through Teddy's soft hair.

Steve gave a small smile at the two boys, who obviously loved each other, and looked toward the woods, where Hailey was fighting for her life.

* * *

Hailey wiped away her tears, and took for the sky. She whiled around in midair and blasted plasma at Charlie fast. It hit him square in the chest.

"Ahh!" Charlie cried out, and was thrown backwards, for at least 30 feet. Another tree went down. Hailey knew better this time. She didn't go for him. She looked to her right, and saw the clearing, where everybody was.

Charlie groaned getting up from the tree. Hailey was strong, that he couldn't deny. He glared up at his daughter. She was looking somewhere. He turned his head. _The clearing_, he realized. Grinning, he lifted his hand and shot a fire ball straight there. He listened as loud screams filled the air. Grinning, he turned his head, to see Hailey almost to him.

She landed on him, and sat on his chest. Hailey lifted her right fist and punched Charlie in the nose. "How!" Punch. "Dare!" Punch. "You!" Punch. She then skated off. Hailey threw out her arms and blasted the fire with ice. She flew into the clearing, and looked around. Nobody was hurt, but Lily and Klaus looked pretty freaked out. Hailey put out the rest of the fire. She turned to go back to fight Charlie, but he ran through the trees and jumped on her.

Lily screamed when he put his hands around her neck and squeezed. Banner grabbed Lilly's arm and dragged her away. Klaus picked up Teddy and hurried to behind Iron Man and Cap. Hailey grabbed his wrists, and burnt him with the plasma. He yelled, and pulled his hands off. Hailey rolled over, forcing him below her, and coughed. _He really need to find a better way to kill me than try and choke me_, Hailey thought, aggravated. She lifted up her hand, forming an iceball, and was gonna hit him with it, when-

"Can you really kill your father?!" Charlie yelled. Hailey froze. Charlie flipped her over. "I knew you were weak!"

He lifted up his fist and tried to punch her in the face. Hailey threw her shield up, and threw him off of her. He blasted off into the sky.

"Hailey!" Steve yelled, running over to her. He knelt in the grass next to her. "What happened? You can't hesitate like that!"

"I know. I know! I just... He is my dad, no matter what." Hailey said. She looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What you have to." Steve looked up. "Go Hailey, before he comes back down. You don't want him to hurt Lily, Klaus, or Teddy right?"

Hailey looked at him for a second, before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I don't want him to hurt any of you!" She was scared, and upset, but knew what she had to do. Hailey got to her feet and skated up toward Charlie.

Steve watched her go up. "She finally falling for you?" Tony teased from behind him.

Steve stared at the sky. It was getting cloudy. "Just shut up Tony."

* * *

Hailey rushed at him. Charlie threw a fireball at her, but she froze it, and shot it back. He didn't move fast enough. It hit him, and Charlie spiraled through the air. Hailey skated at him faster, and threw a ball of plasma at him. Then a ball of ice. She continued that, not letting him get an attack in, until she realized something. Charlie was still spinning through the air as she looked at her hands.

One held a ball of ice. The other, a ball of plasma. Hailey looked at Charlie. Then down at the clearing. _What you have to do,_ echoed in her mind. "Oh dear god, please don't let this hurt anybody else!" Hailey whispered. She slapped her hands together, and when she opened them, a huge shimmering ball of ice and plasma lie there. She could feel the power vibrating through her whole body. She looked at Charlie. He stared back in horror. She was shaking, scared to be holding this much power. But... She threw it.

Scared of how much damage it would do, Hailey threw up her shield over herself, and the clearing. She watched as it hit Charlie and exploded. The force of it broke the shield over her, and Hailey screamed as it hit her as well. She tried to create something for her to stand on, but she couldn't. Slowly, her body got heavier, until it all went black, and she fell.

* * *

Lily watched as the blue shield spread over the entire clearing. "What's going on?!" She yelled at nobody in particular.

"Hailey threw up her shield. She's giving a bit attack to Charlie if she's doing this." Steve said, staring at the shield. They all heard a low boom, and the shield rippled for a few minuets. Nobody said a word. Then it disappeared.

"Where's Charlie?" Banner asked, and it was quickly followed by;

"Ahh! Hailey's falling! Somebody help her!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't help it. Hailey was her best friend.

"I'll get her." Tony said, putting his mask on. Without waiting for a yes or no, he took off. Quickly gaining speed, he soared toward the young girl. He caught her carefully, and JARVIS ran a scan on her.

"Miss Mint's vital signs are fine. She is just unconscious, and starting to wake up." JARVIS said. Hailey stirred in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks JARVIS." Tony flew back down to the ground. Hailey was awake by the time they landed.

"Thanks Iron Pervert." Hailey said as he sat her down.

"Hailey!" Lily cried out, rushing over to hug her. Hailey gladly threw her arms around her best friend, and clutched her tightly. Lily was crying, and they didn't break for a few minuets. Klaus was the next one.

"Thank god your okay, you freaking ice princess!" He yelled, and squeezed her tightly. Hailey gasped for breath, and he loosened his grip a little. Natasha and Hawkeye walked past Hailey. She glanced at them, but something else caught her eye. Teddy. He was getting up, and smiled at Hailey.

"Klaus, look." Hailey said, pushing him back slightly. He turned and looked at Teddy, then Hailey. "Go hug him! He's your boyfriend!" That's all he needed. Klaus sprinted across the clearing and hugged Teddy tightly. Hailey and Lily followed. Klaus pressed his lips to Teddy's and pulled away with the "Mwah!" sound. Lily laughed at Teddy's mad blush, seeing as the 3 of the 5 male Avengers just saw the kiss.

"You're not allowed to pass out again!" Klaus said, hugging him again.

Teddy just laughed. "Alright, alright. Do I get a hug from Hailey, or am not special enough?"

Hailey laughed. "Of course you get a hug, Teddy." Hailey threw her arms around him and they hugged for a long time.

When she pulled back, Lily asked, "So what happened to Charlie?"

"I... I don't know." Hailey said.

"You won't have to worry about him ever again." Hawkeye said, coming back with Natasha. They all looked at the pair.

"So he's..." Steve trailed off.

"Yeah." Natasha said. They looked at Hailey. She looked at her feet.

"Well... At least he cant hurt us now." She said. Hailey looked up and gave a small smile to them all. "Shouldn't we all get back up to the helicarrier now, to get these guys patched up."

"Yeah, lets go." Banner said. As they climbed in, it started to snow. Teddy leaned into Klaus and they looked out the window, watching the first snow.

* * *

Once everyone was on the helicarrier safe and sound, and Teddy, Klaus, and Lily were patched up, they all met up with Fury. "So what now?" Hailey asked.

"Now, we ask you a simple question." Fury said. "Hailey Mint, will you be an Avenger?"

Hailey scoffed. "Like I would say no!" They all laughed.

"Hey, are you gonna stay here then, or go to New York?" Lily asked.

"Oh, um." Hailey looked at Fury.

"Well I would assume you'd want to move to New York."

"Where would I live. I'm too young to own my own apartment." She looked at the other Avengers

"Well. You could stay in the Stark Tower-"

"She could stay with me." Steve interrupted.

Hailey grinned at him. "Yeah. It would give me less chances to kill Iron Pervert over there."

"Oh please. Capsicle, we all know that you want Hailey to live with you because you want to have se-mmph!" Tony was cut off as Hailey shot a blast of ice to freeze his lips together.

"I told you I would freeze your lips together, Iron Pervert. Learn to listen!" Everyone laughed, while Tony kept mumbling.

"Hey Hailey?" Steve asked when the laughter died down. "Have I told you that I knew your grandmother, Peggy?

Hailey looked up at him, shocked. "You knew grandma Peggy?"

Steve grinned at Hailey. "I sure did. Let me tell you some stories..."

* * *

**One Chapter Left AHHHHH **

**I Can't Believe It's Almost Over. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Tell Me What You Thought Of The Fight Sequence. I Don't Like It Very Much, But I've Never Written One Before. **

**So Yeah, One Chapter Left. I Hope Everyone Loved This Story, And I Hope You Check Out My New Story, Mind Games, Which I'm Writing With Monster-Of-Chaos! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I Love Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter! I'm Like, Freaking Out. I Was With This Story For So Long, It's So Weird To Have It Be Over!**

**If You've Stuck With This Story From The Very Beginning, Trough All My Insanely Long Breaks, And Weird Fight Scenes, Thank You! You Kept Me Going With All Your Nice Reviews!**

**So If You're Reading This Chapter Now, Please Review! I've Only Gotten TWO Reviews For My Last Chapter. I Think That's Kinda Sad!**

**So Please Review Over The Entire Story, Or Just A Specific Chapter!**

**I REALLY Can't Explain How Much That Would Mean To Me! **

**So Please, Please Review, Everybody! I Want To Know How I Did On My Longest Story :D**

* * *

_"Could you really kill your father?"_  
_"What am I supposed to do?" _  
_"I knew you were weak!"_  
_"What were you thinking?"_  
_"Hailey!"_

Hailey woke with a terrified gasp. Taking in shaky breaths, she looked around. Plain walls, a few pictures, sunlight coming through a lone window. "Oh, hell." She said softly. Then she felt it. The warm, heavy arm thrown over her waist. "Not again!"

"Mnn... Hailey?" Came a warm, tired voice from beside her. The arm disappeared. "Are you okay?"

Hailey groaned and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah I'm fine. Just another nightmare." She sat up and looked at him. "What time did I climb in?"

Steve laughed and rubbed his face. "Around midnight, I'm guessing. That's when you usually come in."

Hailey let out another groan, and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "It's okay, Hailey. You can't help it. They'll go away eventually." Steve touched her back, then got out of bed, stretching. "But. If you really wanna make it up to me, make breakfast."

Hailey laughed. "You do realize what it'll be then, right?"

"I was hoping sausage, egg, cheese, sandwiches?"

"Try blueberry-chocolate-chip pancakes." Hailey got of his bed as well.

"... Fine. But only this once! And only because you've been having such horrible nightmares since your fight." Steve went to his closet, pulling out clothes. "Are you going to get dressed first?"

Hailey looked down. She loved her fuzzy long pants and Tye-dye shirt. "Nah. I'll just cook in my pj's." Hailey flopped back down on his bed. "Hey Steve?" She stopped him from going to take a shower.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her.

She stared down at her knees. "You're sure they'll go away? The nightmares? I mean, it's already been like 4 months since it happened, they should be gone."

Steve smiled, and walked back over to the bed. He tossed his clean clothes down, and sat next to her. "It hasn't been 4 months, more like a month. They'll fade eventually." She didn't look up. "Hey." Steve grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "I think one of the reasons you're still having nightmares, is that you still haven't fully come to terms with what happened."

"Huh?"

"You killed your father, Hailey." He said as gently as possible. "He was evil, and would have killed us, but you still killed him. You're 15. That's rough." He let out a small laugh, drawing a very small smile from her.

For the third time that morning, Hailey let out another groan, and leaned forward, pressing her head into his shoulder. "So complicated."

Steve wrapped his arms around her. "You'll be okay, kiddo. Go make pancakes, and let me take a shower." Hailey nodded, and set off for the kitchen. She pulled out everything she needed, before starting on the batter. It was easy to make, so she let her mind drift.

"I can't believe I crawled in bed with him again!" Hailey grumbled. She had been living with Steve for about a month. Ever since the 4th day of moving here, she started to have nightmares. Nightmares of killing Charlie. Hailey poured some batter into a pan.

It was interesting living with him. He let her decorate her room, and bathroom. Lily, Klaus, and Teddy visited as much as they could. But he was really strict on other things. Like no phones at meals, get up by 8, follow his rules. "I wonder if this is what a parent is like."

Hailey remembered seeing a guy flip a pancake with the whole skillet on TV. "I could so do that." She lifted the pan and pushed up, then pulled down really fast. The pancake had some serious air-time, before hitting the ceiling... and falling onto Steve. "Ugh... Hi?"

Steve pulled the pancake off his head. Thank got it was cooked all the way through. "You do realize your off pancake duty, right? And in trouble?"

"Yes." Hailey pouted and set the skillet back on the stove.

"Go get your phone and laptop." Steve said, pouring more batter into the skillet.

"And my laptop? It was just one pancake!" Hailey cried out.

He looked at her. "I can take away TV and ground you for another week."

Hailey backtracked. "Okay, okay, no need to take it all away. I'm going." _Definitely like a parent, _Hailey thought as she walked to her room. She grabbed her phone and laptop.

"Just sit it in my room." Steve said, flipping another pancake. She did, trying not to protest. When she walked back out, Steve was sitting everything on the table. She sat down and served herself. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hailey bounced out of her chair and to the door, opening it, she was pushed aside, onto the floor. All the Avengers and Fury came in.

"Whoops, sorry Icey." Tony teased, looking at her.

"No problem." Hailey stood up and froze his mouth. "Iron pervert."

The Avengers laughed, while Tony fumed. Even though Steve liked seeing Tony unable to talk, he had to end it. "Hailey, unfreeze his mouth."

"He started it." Hailey said, still laughing.

"Well either way, unfreeze it." Steve said, patiently.

"Why? He deserves it." Hailey grinned at Steve.

"Hailey." His voice grew serious, and Hailey's grin fell. "Unfreeze him. Now."

Her throat and mouth felt thick, and it was hard to swallow. She didn't say anything and unfroze it. "Jeez it took long enough." Tony complained, rubbing his mouth. He looked at the kid. She seemed mad. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Hailey said quietly. "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to my room." Hailey brushed by everyone quickly and into her room. She fell into her room and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly.

* * *

"Whats with her?" Tony said. "My jokes never pissed her off that much."

"Tony, it's probably not about you." Natasha said.

"I'll talk to her in a minuet. Why are you all here?" Steve asked.

"Just to check in on you two. It's not going to well is it?" Fury asked.

"It's going fine. This is the first of this attitude really." Steve said, casting a look at Hailey's door.

"Every girl has her off days. This is probably one of hers." Natasha said, leaning against the counter.

"I guess." He turned back to the group. "She's doing fine here. She is having these nightmares, though. I think they're about her dad, and the fight."

"Oh course she is. She killed her father. And she's only 15. That's a lot to handle, for a kid anyways." Natasha said. She looked at Steve.

"Is that all Rogers?" Fury asked.

"Yeah basically. Shes a good kid, just a little stubborn at times."

"Sure she is. She has to get used to having a caring parent again." Banner said.

"What?" Steve looked at him confused.

"Oh come on Capsicle. Even you must have figured it out by now." Tony said, eating a pancake.

He just looked at them, more confused.

"Your Hailey's "dad". That's obvious." Tony explained, rolling his eyes.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You kinda are." Banner said. He smiled at Steve. "You really didn't know did you?"

"Well... I guess I am." Steve finally agreed. They all laughed softly.

"If that's it, we'll be leaving now." Fury said.

"Alright." Steve watched them go, before getting up. He grabbed a plate of pancakes, heated them up and headed to Hailey's room. He knocked, before heading in. Steve looked at Hailey, curled around her pillow on her bed.

She sat up and looked at him. "What? I unfroze his lips, and my phone, and computer are in your room. I know I'm grounded for a week, probably more because I gave attitude."

"Well your half right. You are grounded for a week, and I'm taking your laptop, but you can have your phone back. I know it's basically the only way you keep in touch with Klaus, Teddy, and Lily." Steve sat on her bed. He held the plate out. "I know your hungry."

Hailey gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Steve." She took the plate. "I'm sorry I was so bad. I'm just tired, and tired of the nightmares. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in like, 2 weeks." Hailey sniffled and looked at the pancakes. A few tears slid down her cheeks. "And now I'm crying! This day sucks!"

"Hey, it's only like, 9 in the morning. There's more hours in the day." She continued to cry. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Hailey."

"Then why am I crying?" She was really upset, and hated that she didn't understand why.

"My guess? You haven't been getting much sleep." Steve watched her eat the pancakes. When she was done, he pushed her down slightly, and put a blanked over her. "Get some sleep Hailey."

"And if the nightmares come back?" She sounded scared, like a little kid.

"Then come get in bed with me. It'll be a lazy day for the both of us." Steve stood up.

"I hope my dad was like you when he wasn't crazy." Hailey said softly.

"I'm sure he was." He walked to the door.

"Wait! Can you just stay here. Then there's no chance I'll have a nightmare." Steve smiled at Hailey. He turned back and laid down in the bed with her.

"Your bed really is comfy." Steve said, looking at Hailey.

"Yeah." Hailey snuggled into Steve. She yawned. "You make a really good dad." She mumbled.

Steve smiled and one last thought fluttered across his mind.

_Peggy would be proud of me, and Hailey._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful?**

**Leave Reviews, Please!**

**Can't Believe It's Really Over. I'm Glad, And Sad. **

**Look Out For New Stories By Me In The Future!**


End file.
